Duel Academy Excitement  Redux!
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: Jaden's adventures at the academy were not recorded accurately. The real deal included giant robots, epic heroes, Two Yubels, and a hyperactive god named Haruhi Suzumiya! Multi-Anime Crossover
1. The Name's Jaden!

**Duel Academy Excitement!**  
><strong>Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy<strong>

**Chapter 01 - The Name's Jaden! Get your game on!**

It was a nice, quiet morning in Domino City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the cars were screwing up the atmosphere. People were socializing with each other... until someone ran through the crowd. His brown hair was impossibly styled, his brown eyes held a look of determination, and his black jacket flowed a bit in the wind.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, I'm LATE!" the boy cursed to himself, "WHY THE HELL DID I THINK IT WAS SUCH A GOOD IDEA TO READ FANFICS LATE AT NIGHT THE DAY BEFORE THE EXAMS? But not to worry! As long as there's nothing in my way, I should make in there just in time!"

A young woman walked by, talking on her cell phone, "And so Jerry was like-"

"MOVE, BITCH!" The boy commanded, pushing past her.

This boy, for all his rude nature, was none other then the main character of this series. His name was Jaden Yuki, and he was about to run into the biggest event in his entire life.

"So, I'm supposed to find this kid and give him this card," Pharoah Atem in street clothing asked some guy, "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Nope," the guy he was asking responded, then walked off.

"Hm..." Atem hmm'd to himself, "I wonder where that kid might be..."

"HEY LOOK OUT!" Jaden shouted, "I've lost all ability of changing direction!"

*CRASH!*

And Jaden fell to the floor, groaning, "Oh, the pain!" and dropping his cards.

"Oh, my gosh,I'm so sorry!" Atem said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jaden replied, moving to pick up his cards.

"Hey, are you a duelist?" Atem asked, thinking, 'meh, any random kid will do. I'm sure the gods won't mind.'

"Whyyyyyy, yes I am!" Jaden replied.

"Then here, I want you to have this," Atem held up a card.

"Hey, thanks," Jaden took the card, thinking, 'sucker.'

Atem then walked off, having completed his mission.

"Hey, wait, where're you going?" Jaden asked.

"To bring the gods to their knees," Atem smirked.

"Alright, well, good luck with that!" Jaden replied.

Then, Atem did the coolest thing ever: He gave the guy a thumbs-up. Then he left.

"Wow..." Jaden smirked, looking at the card, "What a really nice guy-"

His eyes widened as he saw the card - "Winged Kuriboh."

"- Er... gay. What the hell is this? This is absolute garbage! How dare anybody give me this crap? That bastard ripped me off! Where is he?" Jaden looked around, "I'll kill him with a rusty spork!"

*Beep Beep* Duel Academy Exams - 5 minute warning.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Jaden ran off, "Lucky my watch comes with reminder function!"

*Beep Beep* Current Ground Speed will not reach Destination in time. Move faster.

"I AM, YOU GODDAMN SPRICK!" Jaden yelled.

* * *

><p>Jaden had no clue that he wasn't the only one running to the exams. The second person in his situation wasn't having trouble getting there, and was dragging behind her a third party.<p>

"Why is this so important to you?" The third party asked.

"Because, my sarcastic friend, I hear this island is surrounded by many mysterious things," The girl smirked, "And the SOS Brigade will figure it all out!"

"Oh joy," the boy snarked.

"Shut up, Kyon!" she snapped out.

* * *

><p>Inside of a large dome-shaped building, A large duel arena was abuzz with dueling and miscellaneous people watching.<p>

"All people who have won their entrance duels, please escort yourself to the left," said an intercom, "and those of you who lost, thus humiliating yourself against a badly-made deck and forever tainting your memory with the stench of failure, better luck next year."

Several losers groaned at this.

A sexually-ambiguous person in a blue duelist uniform, complete with frills, was seated around several uncomfortable teachers, sternly watching the stupid kids play card games with intense intent.

'Watching Children play a card game is like punching a small squirrel,' He/She/It noticed, 'Funny at first, but then you just lose interest.'

* * *

><p>The girl managed to make it to the Sign-Up desk.<p>

"Name, please," The sign-up man spoke.

"The name is Haruhi Suzumiya!" The girl shouted, "And this is Kyon, my subordinate."

"That's not my real name," Kyon replied, "Anyway, I'm..."

By that point, a truck drove by, obscuring his name from the sign-up man's hearing.

"Alright, fine, you two can go in."

Haruhi dragged Kyon inside.

"Alright ladies, that's it." said the sign-up man to his female companions. "Mark all the no-shows no-shows and shut it down."

"Okay!" The girls replied.

"Wait!" cried a very unfitting voice.

"What the?" the girls reacted.

They all noticed a kid climbing up over a rail nearby. "I'm no no-show! You can count Jaden Yuki in! Or Jadenman, whatever you prefer."

"Like I said, mark 'em. NOW." the man stressed.

* * *

><p>In one Duel Arena, A duel examiner and a kid with swept-back hair and a light-colored uniform were in the middle of a duel.<p>

**DUEL EXAMINER: 1900**  
><strong>KID: 3200<strong>  
><strong>Active Cards (DE): Big Shield Gardna (1002600), Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200)**  
><strong>Active Cards (Kid): Vorse Raider (19001200)**

"Alright, new guy. Multiple-choice," the Duel Examiner yelled, "You've got two monsters starin' you down. Do you A: Throw in the towel, B: Beg for mercy, or C: Run home to momma?"

"I'll take D;" The kid answered in his thick, British accent, "Boom Shaka Laka!"

He flipped up his Trap card: RING OF DESTRUCTION!

"Ah, come on!"

"Yes. This card destroys one Attack-Position monster and we both take damage equal to its attack points." A small ring of grenades appeared on Vorse Raider, exploding him.

**KID: 1300**  
><strong>DUEL EXAMINER: 0 - Game Over.<strong>

"That guy was pretty good," An Obelisk Blue resembling Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy told a guy with unusually styled spiky hair, "May be competition."

"Yeah, Yeah," the spiky-haired guy replied, "Da Chazz is too rich to care!"

"This is the stupidest idea you have ever come up with, Haruhi," Kyon deadpanned, "And I've been to that Baseball game."

"Don't say that, Kyon," Haruhi replied, "We've played the game before, we can beat them."

"The last time I've played this game was five years ago," Kyon replied, "I don't remember half the rules."

That was when Jaden ran in.

"Wow, I finally made it!" Jaden sighed, "Can't believe I managed to get here faster then normal!"

"Who're you?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Jaden Yuki," Jaden smirked, "The next king of games!"

"You wish," Some guy with blue hair sighed.

"And YOU would be?" Jaden turned to him.

"Syrus Truesdale," The guy introduced himself.

Meanwhile...

"Excuse me, Mr. Crowler," the guy from earlier spoke to... IT, "Three applicants has come in late and need to be examined."

"What did you call me?" Crowler asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm still getting used to your promotion," the man replied,

"Well, Noob, remember that it's DOCTOR Crowler, the manliest man alive," Crowler noted, "And as for the tardies, tell them that they'll have to wait until the next Duel Examination. Now, excuse me, I have some poetry I need to write."

"I fail to see how poetry is important in this situation," the man replied.

"POETRY IS ALWAYS IMPORTANT, YOU FREAKIN'-" Crowler snarled, before sighing, "Fine. I'll test one of them, to make sure."

"Uh, right..." The man replied, "Which test deck should we use?"

"Don't worry," Dr. Crowler smirked, "I've got something of better use."

* * *

><p>DUELIST 409 TO DUEL FIELD 03. DUELIST 409 TO DUEL FIELD 03.<p>

"That's me!" Jaden cheered, "Time to Get my game on!"

"... What a dull phrase," Kyon deadpanned.

"Shut up," Jaden snapped.

* * *

><p>Jaden made his way to the Stadium, where none other then Professor Crowler awaited.<p>

"Welcome," Crowler spoke, then instantaneously changed into a Duel Coat, complete with Chest-Mounted Duel Disk, "And now, noob, prepare yourself, because the real game is about to commence!"

"If that's the case," Jaden whipped out a Battle City Duel Disk with his name on the monster zones, "Then Get Your Game On!"

"Wow, what a bad catchphrase," Crowler sneered, "Now, it's Time to Duel!"

**JADEN: 4000**  
><strong>CROWLER: 4000<strong>

"Your name's Crowler?" Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"Velian Crowler, DPHD," Crowler replied.

Jaden looked in confusion.

"Duelist Prodigy Hyperintelligent Doctor."

"They have doctor ranks for duelists?" Kyon raised an eyebrow, "That's just dumb."

"Hey, some people take card games seriously!" Haruhi replied, "Now stay quiet or suffer the death penalty."

"As the Main Character, I'll start out with Elemental Hero Avian! (1000/1000) Defense Mode!" Jaden smirked as the green winged guy arose to the field, "I'm also throwin' down a face-down. Your move, teach!"

"Very well!" Crowler tapped the coat's Duel Disk, which then ejected a card, which he grabbed, "For my first move, I play a card which describes my favorite hobby - Confiscation! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can look at your hand and send one card to the graveyard..."

**CROWLER: 3000**

At once, images of the cards in Jaden's hand appeared, revealing Monster Reborn, Hero Signal, Polymerization and the Warrior Returning Alive.

"I select Monster Reborn!" Crowler smirked, "It dies!"

Jaden gasped as Monster Reborn shattered, then discarded the real card.

"Next, I'll place two cards face down on the field," Two large, face-down holograms appeared. "And then I'll activate Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap cards on the field!"

A huge hurricane, filled with a few screaming guys, a house and a cow stormed the field, destroying the Traps on both sides of the field! Which means Draining Shield and the Statue of the Wicked cards.

"Doesn't that apply to YOUR cards as well?" Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but when Statue of the Wicked is destroyed, I get to summon a Token (1000/1000) to take it's place!" Crowler smirked as the golden monsters arose.

"Freaky," Jaden replied, "But they won't save you!"

"Oh, they won't," Crowler noted, "BUT THIS WILL! I tribute both my tokens to summon... Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!"

The tokens died, only to be replaced by a giant robot of DOOOM!

"WHOA!" Everyone gasped. Except for some tall guy with dark blue hair.

"That's Crowler's own deck!" A girl standing nearby shouted, "Ancient Gear Golem is said to be legendary! Nobody has ever faced it in battle and won!"

"And I'd say we're about to find out what just MAKES it so legendary." the tall blue-hair smirked.

"Wow..." Jaden spoke, "... AWESOME! This is gonna rock!"

"... Anyway, ATTACK!" Crowler shouted, "MECHANIZED MELEE!"

The gears inside of the golem whirred around and its big red eye GLOWED! It propelled its fist through the air at Avian! OH NOES!

"I got'm!" Avian assured, only to be crushed into the floor, "Ow."

**JADEN: 2000**

"What the heck?" Jaden asked, "How'd that happen?"

"Golem does Trample," Crowler smirked, "It's SUPER EFFECTIVE! Now, I set one card face down."

"Fine," Jaden replied, "My draw!"

He looked at the card in his hand.

"Oh, hey, it's you!" Jaden smiled as the card was non other then Winged Kuriboh, "Judging by your effect, you actually come in handy for once."

The card's image changed briefly, looking like the same monster winking, then back to its original image.

"HOLY CRAP! DID THIS THING JUST WINK AT ME?" Jaden yelled, "Okay, that's it, NOW YOU DIE! I summon Winged Kuriboh! (300/200) and also a card face down."

The Kuriboh with Wings revealed itself. It had wings. Wingy wings.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen!" Crowler mocked. "My master strategies will completely and utterly destroy your puny monster! Ancient Gear Golem, attack that unimportant monster that will not lead to my downfall!"

Gear Golem smashed him via fist.

"Ah, you piece of crap!" Jaden cursed, "Luckily, his effect activates, meaning I take zero damage!"

"Hm, very well, but there isn't a card in your deck that can save you, kid!" Crowler proclaimed.

"True, but I've never relied on one card yet!" Jaden smirked, "I activate Hero Signal, allowing me to summon E-Hero Burstinatrix! (1200/800)"

A girl in a red jumpsuit arrived.

"I'll just end my turn!" Crowler sneered.

"Draw!" Jaden looked at his new card, "Now, I activate the Warrior Returning Alive! Welcome Back, Avian!"

The card ejected from the graveyard. Jaden added the card to his hand.

"It's FEWSHIN TIEM!" Jaden yelled, pulling out Polymerization, "Burstinatrix and Avian, combine to form... ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN! (2100/1200)"

The Heroes melded into... an awesome green and red guy with a dragon head for a hand and one wing!

"Bad move," Crowler sneered again, even though he was already sneering, "You can't rely on the fusion of two weaklings to make a shot."

"True, but he's not the only thing I'm using," Jaden tapped a button on his Duel Disk, "I play SKYSCRAPER!"

Suddenly, they were stuck in the middle of a holographic city. The Ancient Gear Golem stood like a kaiju from a Japanese monster movie, while the hero flew onto the top of the highest building.

"Now, Flame Wingman, show him why I deserve to go to them schools to get my education! Skydive Scorcher!"

"Why would you attack?" Crowler asked.

"Because Scyscraper adds 1000 ATK to Flame Wingman!" Jaden proclaimed, as the Flaming Wingman hit Gear Golem, incinerating it to bits!

"And my hero's super power," Jaden concluded, "Causes your Golem's Attack Points to be deducted from your Life Points!"

"No way!" Crowler whispered. "TRAP CARD! Defense Draw! I draw one card, and all damage to my lifepoints is reduced to ZERO!"

"Aw nuts!" Jaden replied.

"He DOES realize it only applies to BATTLE damage, right?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Feh," Zane - Mr. Darkblue - replied.

"Now, I summon Ancient Gear Soldier! (1300/1300)" Crowler played a mini-Golem with a gun, "Now I set a card and end my turn."

"My move!" Jaden drew, "And Flame Wingman attacks!"

The hero charged forward.

"Trap! Sakuretsu Armor! It dies!" Crowler smirked, as an evil guy in armor tackled Wingman.

"No!" Jaden growled. "Fine, I'll end my turn."

"Now, I summon my second Ancient Gear Soldier!" Crowler watched the soldier rise up, "And now..."

Suddenly, Jaden noticed a change in the atmosphere... a darker side.

"It's time to show you the newest Extra Deck edition!" Crowler shouted, with a new edge to his voice, "Level 4 Ancient Gear Soldier X2 OVERLAY!"

The soldiers glowed, and merged.

"I summon the Rank 4 Exceed Monster! Future Tech Brawler (2500/2500)!"

A new, more modern robot appeared, surrounded by two orbiting lights.

"What?" Jaden growled.

"That wasn't in his deck before," Alexis noted.

Zane remained silent.

"How did that happen!" Jaden shouted, "This isn't fair!"

_Stand up._

Jaden turned to see what appeared to be a winged girl with a third eye in her forehead standing behind her.

_And win._

**_END - CHAPTER 01_**


	2. Pure Yubel

_**Duel Academy Excitement!**_  
><em><strong>Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy<strong>_

_**Chapter 02 - Your Own Guardian Angel! Pure Yubel!**_

_Let us win._

Jaden looked at the impossible being standing before him. A winged girl with a third eye within her forehead.

_Pure Yubel, at your service._

"Waitaminute..." Jaden saw, "I KNOW YOU! YOU USED TO BE MY FAVORITE CARD! Then you tried killing all my friends and horribly scarred me for life."

_I'm a different Yubel._

"A... different Yubel?" Jaden asked.

_If I remember correctly. It's kinda fuzzy._

"... I'm on something," Jaden noted, "Okay, back to the game."

**JADEN: 2000**  
><strong>CROWLER: 3000<strong>  
><strong>Jaden Side: Skyscraper<strong>  
><strong>Crowler Side: Future Tech Brawler (Rank 42500/2500)**

"First, I summon to the field... Elemental Hero Clayman, Defense Mode! (800/2000)" Jaden slammed the card onto his Duel Disk, watching the rock-solid person rise onto the field, "And then I'll throw down some face-downs!"

"Y'know, I'd like to have you work on your vocab if you ever get into the academy," Crowler drew a card, "And now, I activate Future Tech Brawler's effect. Basically, when I remove an Overlay Unit..."

Jaden watched Crowler remove a card from underneath Future Tech Brawler, curious.

"...I can destroy all face-down cards automatically!" Crowler grinned, watching as the two face downs shattered away, "FTB! Attack Clayman!"

The Brawler punched through Clayman, shattering the poor monster.

"Man, that guy just isn't giving up!" Haruhi noticed, "If Jaden's gonna beat him, He's got to have a trick up his sleeve!"

"Here goes..." Jaden drew, "Something."

Looking at the card, he noticed it resembled Winged Kuriboh, only the wings were metal.

"I didn't have THIS card before. Can't even read it," Jaden noted.

_I can. Sound Kuriboh, Level 1 Tuner, Special Effect can summon two monsters in defense mode._

"Thanks," Jaden smirked, "I summon Sound Kuriboh! (Tuner/300/200)"

The little fluffball appeared.

"With this, I can special summon two monsters from the graveyard!" Jaden smirked, "Come back, Elemental Heroes Avian (1000/1000) and Clayman! (800/2000)"

The two heroes returned, both in defense mode.

_Now, begin synchronizing them._

"But I don't have any Synchro monsters!" Jaden noted.

_Check your extra deck._

Jaden checked. Indeed, somehow a Synchro monster had wound up in his deck.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to teach me the lessons I need, Teach!" Jaden smirked, "I tune together Sound Kuriboh and both my heroes!"

The field was engulfed in a bright light as blinding as any hologram could allow.

"The Hero's signal calls him to action! He comes down from the heavens to save us all!" Jaden chanted, as if he remembered the words in his head, "Become the hero everyone needs! SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

Both Yubel and Jaden shouted out, "Save us all, Elemental Hero Galaxion! (2500/2000)"

The light faded, revealing what appeared to be a cross between Elemental Hero Neos and Superman.

"Attack, Galaxion!" Jaden shouted, "Use the power of Skyscraper to rip apart that Exceed! Galaxy Laser!"

**Galaxion: 3500 ATK**

The hero shot lasers out of his eyes, destroying FTB instantly.

**Crowler: 2500**

"Darn it," Crowler growled, "But I still have a chance here!"

"Not quite," Jaden smirked, "Galaxion can remove one Elemental Hero in my graveyard and use its effect, and I remove Flame Wingman!"

"Which means..." Crowler started.

"That you lose lifepoints equal to Techie's ATK!" Jaden shouted.

Galaxion walked forward, and lifted a duplicate of Flame Wingman's dragon arm.

"Uh... have mercy-" Crowler whimpered.

BANG!

"AGHHHHHH!" Crowler screamed, falling over.

**Crowler: 0**

**Jaden: Win**

"And that's game!" Jaden smirked.

"Yeah, you did it!" Haruhi cheered.

"Why are you cheering?" Kyon asked, "You never cheer."

"Shut up, Kyon!"

"Wow," the girl noted, "That reminds me of my first duel. Wanna hear about it Zane?"

"Alexis, I rather not," Zane replied.

"Well, might as well reminisce a little," Alexis shrugged.

"And THAT's where I get out of here," Zane walked off.

"Yeah! I did it! I made the Academy! Believe it!" Jaden cheered, "Whoops, wrong anime, but still!" He removed his new cards from his deck and stared at them. "Y'know, you just might be the cards I need."

"OOH," Winged Kuriboh winked.

Well, I'm sure they will be... Judai Yuki.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME! IT'S JADEN!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

"Mr. Kaiba, the new students for Duel Academy have been selected," Roland spoke.

"Good. By the way, how's Mokuba handling his new position?" Seto Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

"Very well. It's too bad he has to deal with the company's major ideas, while you juggle your ... other responsibilities," Roland noted, "I mean no disrespect, but that kid you adopted-"

"- is ALSO going to the academy," Seto completed his sentence, "So, Mokuba won't have to handle EVERYTHING by himself."

"I'll... tell him that," Roland replied.

"Good," Seto smirked.

"By the way... Pegasus sent us a letter, telling us that the kid would need some help at the academy," Roland noted, "Then it included a small, opened envelope."

"Pegasus sent him his own Blue-Eyes White Dragons," Kaiba snarled, "Had to give him the idea..."

* * *

><p>"Soon, my new cards," Takato Kaiba smirked, eyeing his new BEWDs as his blue longcoat flapped in the non-existent wind, "Soon, I shall make Mutou PAY for his actions. Then, I'll take back what's MINE!"<p>

**END - CHAPTER 02**


	3. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Duel Academy Excitement!**

**Redux Edition -Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy**

**Chapter 03 -The Dorms Three! Welcome to Duel Academy**

As the helicopter that took Students to Duel Academy Island flew, many of the students were beginning to grow bored. One of those students, Haruhi Suzumiya, was hit ESPECIALLY hard by this.

"Hey, Haruhi," Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Anything wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Jaden," Haruhi snapped back.

"Oh, you'll have to forgive her," Kyon replied to Jaden, "She's been that way ever

since I met her - Hyper some moments, antisocial the next."

"How DID you meet her anyway?" Jaden asked.

"Well, it kinda happened last summer in Cram School," Kyon reminisced, "The summer I came to realize many of my dreams, aliens, espers, and time travelers, were just that -dreams. I entered Cram School, a simple man, trying to find his way in the world I call home. Then... Haruhi entered the same cram school I did. Instead of going through life

with nothing notable, I got the attention of a MANIAC, who still believed aliens and espers and time-travelers still existed. She then had to found a 'Let's do whatever the hell Haruhi Suzumiya wants' club, which is currently just Haruhi and myself. Also, she calls it the SOS Brigade for some reason. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it."

"... Wow. I guess you're kinda lucky you've got such good friends like her," Jaden smiled.

"SHE'S INSANE!" Kyon shouted back, "Do you KNOW how much she wanted to attend this damn academy JUST BECAUSE this DAMN GAME has so many rumors behind it! Millenium Items! Real monsters! And some dude with weird hair! That's all she wants to see!"

"... Chill, man, chill," Jaden sighed.

"If you look to your left," the pilot spoke through the loudspeaker, "You'll seeDuelAcademyIsland. Ignore the active volcano."

"WHAT!" Kyon yelled, "This school has an active volcano? Who the hell would build a school next to an active volcano!"

"This academy has been funded by Seto Kaiba," the pilot continued, "Recently, there have been rumors that it's the location for some ancient prophecy involving evil gods, alternative universes, and the chosen one turning unexplainingly evil."

"Oh, that answers my question," Kyon replied, "Yet it makes me wonder if we're

about to die by ancient prophecy involving card games."

Your friend seems prophetic. You should beware.

Jaden shrugged at this. Yubel rolled her main eyes, then turned to see a girl with

lavender hair looking straight at her.

Looking straight at HER.

_Strange, it's like she can see me..._

* * *

><p>After the helicopter landed, all the students were taken to the Duel Dome on the island, and each were handed uniforms of red, blue, and yellow colors.<p>

"Welcome to Duel Academy," A bored voice spoke through the loudspeakers, "We have given you uniforms to socially divide you in between three dorms. Now presenting Chancellor Shepherd."

Suddenly the screen changed to reveal a bald person in another red-colored uniform, mocking all pre-concieved conventions of skill at this crappy school, and he held the world record for 'longest goatee'.

"Welcome to Duel Academy, and thank you for coming!" the bald guy spoke, "My name is Chancellor Shepherd. I'd come and see you in person, but I'm far too important for that."

As the Chancellor went on about how the Academy worked, Jaden decided to take a nap. Haruhi also decided to take his example.

However, they attracted the attentions of three sets of eyes from three different people.

"... and one more thing," The Chancellor announced, "This year, we're going to

start treating Slifers like we do Ras. That is, the kind of living conditions Slifers

usually endure will be upped to match those of the Ra Yellow students."

"YEAH!" Almost all of the Slifers cheered.

"Of course, we're still building your new dorm, which will be completed some time

this year, so you're still living in that toolshed," The Chancellor added.

The moment afterward was filled with the screen being pelted with various shoes, food items, and at least one Duel Disk.

"Yeah, yeah, whine all you want," Crowler groaned, "The janitor will clean it up, right?"

Turning, he saw the janitor had tied a rope around his neck and was now hanging from the upper platform.

"That's the easy way out, and you know it!" Crowler shouted, completely unaware that he was already dead.

-MEANWHILE, at the TOOLSHED -

"Well, this isn't all that bad," Jaden observed, "I mean, I can hang here."

"Wow, you're a bit of an optimist," Syrus, who had been assigned as Jaden's

roommate," noted.

"Yeah, it's one of my redeeming personality traits," Jaden smirked.

Suddenly, the Top Bunk squeaked a little. The occupant revealed himself, a giant fat man with the face of a koala.

"WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU!" The man roared.

"Syrus Truesdale," Syrus whispered

"Jaden Yuki," Jaden replied, "And you are?"

"MY NAME IS CHUMLY HUFFINGTON! I'M DA F*CKING BOMB! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE F*CKING GRADES!" Chumly growled, "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A SH*T!"

"Wow, you must be pretty pissed at that," Jaden observed.

"STFU, YOU F*CKING SACK OF SH*T!" Chumly replied, "Ah, who cares, This is the only episode I talk in."

Chumley turned over and pulled up his blanket.

"Nice dude," Jaden smiled.

Syrus sighed. This was going to be a long first day.

-Later that day…-

"This sucks! We have to attend classes on the first day?" Haruhi whined.

"I'm gonna kill the author!" Jaden shouted.

"Come on, we're only here for homeroom to get to know the teacher." Kyon said.

Calm down, Judai.

"It's Jaden!"

Kyon turned to him, "Are you insane?"

Creak. The door opened. A very depressed teacher walked in.

He had black spiky hair, and wore a kimono.

"Students, my name is Nozomu Itoshiki. Here in my class, we have random, non-math discussions, random killings that disappear the next day, and possibly a random episode where we all become magical girls!"

"Can I just take an F?" one student called.

"Of course not!" A girl walked in and stood next to Nozomu.

"Aw man, I though I'd be free in the redux!" Nozomu shouted.

He glanced back to the students, "Ahem, I mean, meet my assistant, Matoi."

With a glance at a paper stealth fully hidden in his kimono, he continued,

"We have various events planned, such as a baseball tournament, a football tournament, Track and Field Day, a big culture festival, a paintball tournament… Who the hell comes up with these sorry excuses for school events?"

-Finally after homeroom was done-

"So, this room will be the new headquarters for the SOS Brigade," Haruhi looked

around the room, smiling.

"Yeah, but what about new members?" Kyon sighed, "I'm sick with being the only

person that deals with your stupidity."

"Jaden already volunteered for membership," Haruhi replied, "Oh, and..."

Haruhi rushed out of the room, leaving Kyon alone for the tiniest moment, before

rushing back in with a very cute and very frightened looking red haired Slifer girl.

"This will be our mascot!" she shouted joyfully, "Our club needs a cute girl for

guys to join, and you just can't get any cuter than this!"

Kyon rolled his eyes.

"And she's got..." Haruhi smirked "... additional assets!"

GROPE.

"KYAAAAAAH!" The girl screamed, as Haruhi examined her... assets.

"Hey, get off of her!" Kyon pulled her away, "Geez, you don't need to scar

someone for LIFE!"

"What is going on?" The girl looked around the world... only to notice someone

sitting in the corner.

The same lavender-haired girl that was on the helicopter.

"Ah, I see," She calmed down, "Well, then, I think I'll be joining this... club."

"Great!" Haruhi cheered, "Welcome to the SOS Brigade, Ms..."

"Asahina. Mikuru Asahina," The girl smiled.

Haruhi shifted her eye to the lavender-haired girl.

"Excuse me, Ms..." Haruhi spoke to her.

"Yuki Nagato," The girl replied, "I would like to join."

"Oh, awesome, three persons in one day!" Haruhi smiled.

Kyon sighed, and performed his signature facepalm.

"Yare Yare."

**END -CHAPTER 03**

Authors notes:

SZG: Well, I haven't written up any author notes, so I have to make a point – E-Hero Galaxion is a fan-made card, as is Future Tech Brawler and Sound Kuriboh. I also written up most of this chapter.

Smittyboy: Well, I think I like where our redux edition is heading! I only did a small part on this, but I really enjoy working with a great author like SubZero. Continue reading!


	4. Haruhi's Secret!

**_Duel Academy Excitement!_**

**_Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy_**

**_Chapter 04 - Haruhi's Secret! The Silent Girl from Outer Space!_**

"Okay, SOS Brigade!" Haruhi shouted as she entered the room, "Today, we begin our first top-to-bottom supernatural investigation!"

"Ugh, Haruhi!" Kyon sighed, "It's not like we're gonna FIND anything."

"This time around, we have more eyes!"

Jaden watched the scene unfold with a quizzical look on his face.

_What's THEIR problem?_

Jaden shrugged. Yubel, feeling something, turned to see Yuki looking at her AGAIN.

_...Creepy..._

"Okay, We'll split the Brigade to two groups, to cover more ground," Haruhi held out five straws, "Two of these are marked, so those guys - or girls - will be grouped together."

The four others took the straws out of her hand, leaving her with only one.

Kyon saw that he had gotten a blank straw, as did Yuki and Jaden.

Haruhi saw that Mikuru was the only other one to get a colored straw.

Needless to say, much deplorable fanservice cosrape occurred, but we won't get TOO into that, pervs. Instead, we follow Yuki, Kyon, and Jaden. Let's see what happens.

"So... Why'd you join the club?" Jaden asked.

"It was... interesting," Yuki replied.

"Interesting in that Haruhi is a complete maniac, or in that you'd see Mikuru getting the knife edge of rape?" Kyon deadpanned.

"... The former... for the most part," Yuki replied, slowly.

"What most part?"

"... It may surprise you that there is a lot more to Ms. Suzumiya then you currently realize," Yuki replied, "And your friend, too... and his other friend."

_She can see me! HOW?_

"... Do you notice something about the clock over there?" Yuki pointed.

"Hey... that second hand hasn't moved an inch," Jaden noted.

"That is because I paused the chronological flow of time around us," Yuki replied, "I believe you may be asking how this is possible."

"... Yes, yes we are," Kyon replied.

"You see," Yuki continued, "I am not a human. I am a humanoid interface generated by the integrated thought entity. An alien, if you will."

"... WHAT," Kyon stated flatly.

"The integrated thought entity controls me," Yuki explained, "Originally, when Earth was created, it held no interest to the Integrated Thought Entity, but with time humans evolved into a bipedal species capable of amounts of intelligence. Eventually, some humans from an area known as Egypt discovered the ability to call upon life-forms from an unknown dimension in bouts known as Shadow Games, catching the Integrated Thought Entity. The planet was observed for some time in the hopes of gathering new data, though humans never actually broke out of the autoevolution process. Three years ago, an incident occured on this Earth, a fluctuation in data the likes of which has never been seen before."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Jaden groaned in confusion.

"At the center of this incident was Haruhi Suzumiya. We began to observe her. Humans are never able to influence the data around them, the simple fact that Suzumiya-san is capable of this is a reason to observe her."

"So you're saying she is an evolutionary leap or something?" Kyon replied, "That's ridiculous, how do you expect us to believe something like this? WHY are you telling us this?"

Yuki continued, "For a reason unknown to the integrated thought entity, Suzumiya-san chose you."

"Chose... me?"

"It is unknown whether this will play a factor in future events," Yuki noted, "Nor the oddly phased lifeform standing next to... Judai over there."

"IT'S JAAAAAAADEN!" Jaden shouted, "JAY DEN! Man, is it so hard to remember!"

"Initiating time-de-pausing cycle..." Yuki replied, as the clock came back to life again.

"I think you missed someone," Kyon pointed, as some unfortunant student had still haven't moved.

"... I'm sorry," Yuki replied to the student, "I guess I sometimes forget details. He'll be fine in a few hours."

The three continued on, allowing the poor guy to gain the title to gain the nickname,"Living statue."

The event hadn't gone unnoticed, as a pair of eyes concealed behind a pair of V-shaped sunglasses watched them go.

Just as Yuki forgot to unfreeze a guy, she had forgotten to freeze another.

"So, this girl has supernatural powers, huh?" The guy smirked, "I guess I'll have tokeep an eye on them. And I will. After all, who the hell do you think I am?"

* * *

><p>Takato Kaiba eyed the island with a smirk on his face.<p>

"So, this is my father's academy, huh?"

The smirk widened.

"Looks like I'll have fun here."

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 04 - END<p>

AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter was going to have a section written up by SmittyBoy, but I reread it and realized it worked well. Better Luck Next Time, Smitt.


	5. God Vs Warrior!

**Duel Academy Excitement!**

**Redux Edition -Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy**

**Chapter 05 -God Vs. Warrior! Thy name is Kamina!**

"So, how'd it go?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Anything interesting?"

"Well..." Kyon asked.

"You're God," Jaden blabbed,

"... You suck at jokes," Haruhi pointed out, "And timing."

"But-" Jaden whimpered, only to be interrupted by a bullet ricocheting off a nearby light pole.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kyon shouted in surprise.

Turning, they all saw a girl with white hair and a red shirt lacking a back, holding a gun with a smoking barrel.

"Who the hell is that?" Kyon asked.

As if on cue, the girl suddenly ran up to the group and smirked.

"Hello," The girl replied, "My name is Canaan."

"Why'd you shoot at us?" Haruhi shouted.

"I was aiming at the lightpole," Canaan replied, "If I was intending to hit anyone, I would have done so. As for why I am here, I intend to join your organization."

"You want to join the SOS Brigade?" Haruhi asked.

'Say no,' Kyon mouthed.

"Yes," Canaan replied.

"Well, then, you're entered!" Haruhi pointed out, "Welcome to the SOS Brigade! Seekers of the Supernatural!"

Suddenly, an explosion sound was heard.

"What the!" Haruhi shouted, "That came out of nowhere!"

"Are we gonna investigate?" Jaden asked.

"HECK YEAH!" Haruhi ran towards the site of the explosion as fast as humanly possible.

Haruhi and the Brigade's Current Members made it to the site of the explosion, where a boy with spiky yellow hair and an orange shirt had just lost a duel.

"I challenge you to a duel where I'm gonna win this time!" the boy shouted, "BELIEVE IT!"

His opponent, a blue-haired older guy with triangle shades, and wearing only pants and blue tattoos, replied by running up and punching him in the face.

"SHUT UP AND GRIT THOSE TEETH!" The older one roared.

"My nooth!" The boy whimpered.

"Hey, you!" Haruhi shouted, "That punch was TOTALLY uncalled for!"

"Yeah," The older boy replied, turning to take his leave, "But so's your mom."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE MOTHER OF THE MIGHTY HARUHI SUZUMIYA!" Haruhi roared in reply, "Who are you to judge!"

The older boy stopped mid-step. A brief silence was held up.

"Who am I?" The older boy spoke, "Who am I? Well, just clean out those ears, and I'll tell ya! Voted 'Loosest Cannon' when he graduated from Prep School... Holder of the highest win record in the first month for the entire academy (300, by the way) ... and the only duelist ever who's dueling abilities have caused more bodily damage than a student's medical budget could cover... The Duelist Legend that would make Yugi Moto JEALOUS, The invincible KAMINA! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?"

Haruhi, for once, was STUNNED. Kamina smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kamina turned and attempted to leave again.

"Hey! Wait right there," Haruhi mustered.

"What?" Kamina snarled.

"I challenge you to a Duel!" Haruhi whipped out her Duel Disk, "If I win, you have to join the SOS Brigade!"

"And if I win?" Kamina replied.

"I do anything you want for the rest of the week!" Haruhi replied.

"Hm..." Kamina smirked, "DEAL!"

Kamina whipped out HIS Duel Disk... which was colored red rather then silver, and had a flaming skull with similar sunglasses to his own on EVERY SINGLE monster zone.

"DUEL!" Both shouted out.

**Haruhi: 4000**

**Kamina: 4000**

"Why'd Haruhi challenge that moron?" Kyon asked.

"Because," A guy with light-brown hair and a VERY creepy smile popped up, "It's her sense of pride directing her."

"Who are you?" Kyon asked.

"Itsuki Koizumi," The guy replied, "I wish to join."

"SURE WHY NOT!" Haruhi shouted, "If you don't mind... LADIE'S FIRST!" Haruhi drew her first six cards.

"First, I summon to the field, ESP Knight! (1400/1200)"

Haruhi slammed the card on her disk. Suddenly, a knight in futuristic armor with round orbs appeared.

"ESP Knight allows me to special summon another monster to the field at the cost of 200 life points, so I use his effect," Haruhi started...

**Haruhi: 3800**

"... and summon Continuum Magician! (1500/300)" Haruhi slammed the card on again.

A man wearing an outfit similar to Dark Magician, but with a variety of clocks and hourglasses in his outfit, appeared next to the Knight.

"Now, I'd like to point out both are Level 4 monsters, which allows me to do this!" Haruhi shouted, "ESP Knight -Continuum Magician -Level 4 -OVERLAY!"

"An Exceed!" Jaden shouted.

"Using these two monsters," Haruhi stated, "I construct the Overlay Network! I Exceed summon to the field... Legendary General Divine Freedom! (2500/2100)"

Suddenly, a VERY imposing warrior with a GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIANT sword appeared, surrounded by two orbiting lights.

"Turn end!" Haruhi shouted, "Your move, tough guy!"

"Strong turn," Kamina drew, "But I'm not going down so easily! I summon Gunman Lagann! (600/200)"

At that instant, a small robot head with arms and legs dug out of the earth and stood proud.

"And to supplant him, I summon Gunman Gunzar!" (1600/1400)

Suddenly, a giant robot that looked like a giant demon face with arms and legs appeared, hefting giant swords.

"Wait a minute!" Haruhi shouted, "Did you just summon two monsters in the same turn?"

"Yeah, so?" Kamina asked.

"That's against the rules, isn't it?" Haruhi asked.

"Normally, but I used Gunzar's effect, which allows him to be summoned when Lagann is on the field," Kamina replied, "But he won't be there long! I use Lagann's special ability, which allows me to tribute him to summon the Level 5 Gunmen Gurren! (2100/1600)"

Gunzar was suddenly replaced by a monster resembling him, but with thicker arms and legs, and the swords refashioned as Sunglasses IN THE SAME DAMN STYLE as KAMINA'S GLASSES.

'Seriously, what is with that guy and his glasses?' Kyon thought to himself.

"Now, I equip Lagann to Gurren, activating his special ability!" Kamina smirked, "When equipped to Gurren, Lagann gains three Drill Counters. By removing one, I can do... this!"

Gurren grabbed Lagann and threw him at Haruhi.

"LET GO! CANNONBALL ATTACK!" Kamina roared.

Lagann transformed into a drill with a head and went though Haruhi.

**Haruhi: 3200**

"This subtracts 600 lifepoints from you!" Kamina shouted, "Now, I remove Gunzar from the graveyard, and attack YOU, bypassing any defense you have!"

Gurren removed his sunglasses, and threw them right at Haruhi, allowing them to hit her directly.

**Haruhi: 1100**

"I think I'll set a card and end there!" Kamina replied.

"Wow, what a strong move!" Haruhi drew, "I can't WAIT till you're in the SOS Brigade!"

"You STILL think you're gonna win?" Kamina replied.

"Oh, do I ever!" Haruhi shouted, "I remove one Overlay Unit, ESP Knight, from Divine Freedom, and regain that unit's ATK!"

**Haruhi: 2500**

"Now, I play the spell card Extraterra UFO!"

A giant UFO appeared.

"Now, I can use it to abduct and resummon one monster to the field with one level lower then he was originally - ESP Knight as a LV 3!"

The knight reappeared.

"I now activate his ability!" Haruhi smirked, "Using it I summon... Extraterra Dragon! (2500/2500)"

Suddenly, a giant alien-dragon hybrid appeared.

**Haruhi: 2300**

"Flame him!" Haruhi shouted.

The dragon lunged, ready to rip apart the robots.

"TRAP OPEN!" Kamina shouted, "Hot Blooded Retribution!"

Suddenly, the Gunmen glowed with red energy!

"Now, I can destroy your monster and negate your attack!"

The Extraterra Dragon was killed by a pair of MANLY SUNSHADES!

"And if anyone else tries that, It'll kill THAT too!" Kamina cheered with glee.

Haruhi growled. 'How could he still be like that?'

"I end my turn!" Haruhi shouted.

"Now, it's time to break out my best move!" Kamina smirked, "I return Lagann to Monster mode..."

Gurren dropped Lagann.

"... and now, I think It's time to combine!" Kamina shouted.

Lagann hopped up, transformed into his head -drill mode, and stabbed Gurren in

the top of his head. Gurren's arms and legs lengthened, and Lagann got a helmet.

"I fusion summon the Super Gunman -Gurren Lagann! (3100/2500)" Kamina roared, "Who the hell do you think I am!"

ESP Knight and Divine Freedom faced the massive machine.

"Now, I activate HIS special ability! By discarding my entire hand, I can destroy one monster on the field, and inflict that monster's ATK on your lifepoints!"

Kamina shouted, "This is the power that is my finishing move!"

Gurren Lagann removed HIS copy of the shades, and threw them into Divine Freedom. The shades duplicated themselves and embedded into Divine Freedom's arms and legs.

"GIGA..." Kamina growled as the robot generated a giant drill.

"DRILL..." The drill rotated and rocketed the robot towards Divine Freedom.

"BREAK!" Divine Freedom was destroyed.

**Haruhi: 0**

**Kamina: 4000 -WIN!**

Haruhi fell to her knees.

"Looks like I'm your servant..." Haruhi cried.

"Hey, you wanna know why you're here now, in his position?" Kamina replied,

"It's because you don't actually believe..."

"Believe what?" Haruhi growled.

"You spend all your time believing in nothing but those around you, and that you don't need to believe in yourself, as others have done so," Kamina replied, "But don't believe in the others that believe in you... BELIEVE IN THE YOU THAT BELIEVES IN YOURSELF!"

"... What?" Kyon replied.

"Well, I'm outta here," Kamina walked off, leaving Haruhi with the Brigade.

"... No, seriously, what does that mean!" Kyon shouted.

"...Shut up, Kyon," Haruhi snapped at him.

"Well….. my name is Koizumi, Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi decided to make conversation.

"Call me Haruhi, will ya?"

"KOIZUMI!"

Everyone turns to see a girl with medium length brown hair, a sleeveless sweater

over a white shirt. She also had a rather short skirt, with shorts underneath.

"Where were you?" She shouted at him.

"Oh, we just joined the SOS Brigade, is that ok, Suzumiya-san?"

Haruhi gave a huge grin, "Yeah, alright, another 3 member day!"

Koizumi walked over to the girl, "This is my friend, Misaka, she just transferred her with me."

Misaka sighed, "Hey, I guess I'm in this… club?"

Just then, the bell rang.

"Crap, it's time for our first class here Duel Academy!" Haruhi shouted enthusiastically.

"To History Class!" Haruhi shouted, dragging Kyon along.

'Sigh. Here we go.' Kyon thought to himself

**Author's Notes:**

Smitty: I have nothing.

SubZero: I've put together some of the custom cards so far... But only the awesome ones first.

Legendary General Divine Freedom

Rank 4/2500/2100

Warrior/Exceed/Effect

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Exceed Material from this card; gain lifepoints equal to the ATK of the monster used for Exceed Material and detached by this effect.

Super Gunman -Gurren Lagann

Level 8/3100/2500

Machine/Fusion/Effect

"Gunman Lagann" + "Gunman Gurren"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard all the cards in your hand to destroy 1 Monster card your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to that monster's Attack Points.

Elemental Hero Galaxion

Level 7/2500/2000

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more "Elemental Hero" Monsters

Once per turn, you can activate this card's effect by removing from play 1 "Elemental Hero" Monster from your Graveyard. Until the End Phase, treat this card's name as that monster's name and this card gains the same effects as that monster while face-up on the field.


	6. Enter the Girl's Dorm!

**Duel Academy Excitement!**

**Redux Edition -Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy**

**Chapter 06 -Enter the Girl's Dorm! Alexis the Duelist Queen!**

"...And so, the event at Pearl Harbor sparked resentment for Japanese people among the American population," The history teacher, Ms. Nanoha, continued her lecture.

By this point, few were paying attention. Notable examples were, once again, Jaden Yuki and Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Man, these classes are boring," Haruhi sighed.

"Not a single thing that has to do with card games," Jaden groaned.

"BORED," Both groaned out loud. That caught Nanoha's attention.

'I'd give them a detention, but that wouldn't be fun,' Nanoha noted, 'I think I'll tell Fate...'

Kyon got up and walked out, intending to use the restroom.

Mikuru got up and followed, intending to tell him something...

* * *

><p>As Kyon exited the bathroom, Mikuru had been waiting.<p>

"Class hasn't ended yet, and your restroom isn't anywhere NEAR the men's..."

Kyon pointed out.

"Oh, I know," Mikuru stated, "But I have something to tell you..."

'Is it that she likes me? Is she a lesbian? What is she going to tell me?' Kyon thought, before the words exited her mouth.

"I'm not from this era."

Kyon frowned. 'Dammit,' Kyon thought.

"I guess you could call me a Time Traveller," she said softly. "Traversing time is not that difficult of a process, however, the risk that comes with it is substantial."

"So why were you sent here?" Kyon asked.

"Strange things are happening around Suzumiya-san, it all started three years ago."

'Again with the three years,' Kyon thought, 'What happened three years ago?'

"I was sent to investigate these discrepancies, and I was surprised to find Nagato-san there as well. The fact that the Integrated Data Entity takes any interest in Suzumiya-san at all was enough proof that she was the center of all this."

"So she's a time-plane anomoly as well?" Kyon asked, "What's my part in all this? Nagato-san said she 'chose' me and I still don't know why. I'm just a normal guy trying to grind his way through High School, there's nothing special about me, and until now there was nothing special about the people around me. Why am I here talking to a supposed Time Traveller, when I should be a REAL school, or dealing with my annoying little sister?"

She turned her head to face Kyon, and with a gentle smile, she brought a finger to her mouth, "That's classified information."

Kyon sighed. Nothing was going his way.

As they left, they didn't know... someone else knew.

In an alleyway nearby, Nozomu Itoshiki had also heard every word.

"Asahina... A time traveller?" Nozomu asked himself, "If she's here, she must be trying to avert a devastation here, or in fact CAUSE it! And if Nagato's in on this, it must involve Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya! I'm the only other person aware of this mystery, unable to speak a word of it to anyone else! Unable to use others to help me understand the mysteries! I'm the only one, and I'm at risk for it!"

Nozomu looked left, looked right, looked forward, and looked up.

"ZETSUBOUSHITA! BEING THE ONLY OTHER PERSON AWARE OF THIS SITUATION HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR! **ZETSUBOUSHITA!"**

"Itoshiki! SHUT UP!" Crowler shouted from across the hall, "I'm busy making evil plans to expel Jaden Yuki!"

* * *

><p>"I hate students!" Sheppard said out loud.<p>

Then a very cute young woman with brown hair about necks' length in a brown suit and skirt came over, "What makes you say that?"

"Be-Cuz, Hayate! Now that they're here, I'll have to do stuff!"

"Uh, Chancellor, I do the work..."

"Oh right, get to work! And make me a sandwich!"

SMACK!

"Oh, my beard!"

"And that's what you deserve, the vice-chancellor is on break!"

* * *

><p>As the students were busy in Gym, especially Jaden and Haruhi because of Nanoha telling the Gym Teacher, her friend Fate, Crowler was busy executing his brilliant plan.<p>

"Finally, I found Jaden's locker," Crowler smirked, "Now, to execute phase 2 of my brilliant plan."

Placing a letter with a lipstick-stain resembling a kissmark (Crowler cursed himself for having to apply it himself) Crowler stuck away, completely unaware that while Jaden's SHOES were in the locker, it belonged to someone else...

"I'm late again!" Syrus growled, "Well, that's what I get for not doing a thing since my last chapter..."

Opening the locker, he discovered the letter.

"A love letter?" Syrus noted it, "Hm, it's addressed to Jaden. I think I should bring it to him... unless..."

Syrus opened the letter and read it, just to make sure it wasn't suspicious...

_"Dear Jaden Yuki,_

_Ever since you beat the awesome Dr. Crowler in a duel, I've found that I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you. I think I'm in love with you. Please, come to the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexis Rhodes."_

Syrus narrowed his eyes. Alexis wouldn't admit love so easily. Besides, he had often snuck looks at Alexis's assignments to get a higher grade average, so he had come to recognize Alexis's handwriting.

"Still, I have to investigate," Syrus noted, "And the Obelisk Girl's dorm seems like a good place to start... after Gym, of course..."

Syrus walked into gym class, and was met with a dodge ball TO THE FACE!

He was unconscious, for 1 second, then 2 seconds, but then, after 3 seconds, he opened his eyes.

"Oops, my bad!" a student called from the other side of the gym.

"'Oops' nothing! I feel like I got hit by a truck the size of a dodge ball!"

"Well then…" a voice called.

A woman with long blond hair, and 'assets' bigger than Mikuru's walked over.

"You can go to the nurse."

"I'll take him!" Jaden shouted.

"No, you'll keep running until class is over! You only have 5 miles to go!"

"Wait, if their running, why'd I get hit by a dodge ball? Hello?" Syrus shouted.

* * *

><p>After a painful gym class and Syrus getting treated for a minor concussion - The Girl's Dorm... AT NIGHT.<p>

Syrus had stuck past the gate.

"If the guy who gave that letter wanted Jaden here, it's obviously a plan to get him expelled. So, he'll be around here somewhere..." Syrus reasoned...

Meanwhile, Crowler had been hiding in a nearby bush.

"This is it, Jaden," Crowler snarled, "I'll catch you here, and phase 3 will end here..."

"Alright, now where could he be..." Syrus asked, JUST as Crowler caught site of him.

"OH ANCIENT GEAR GOLEMS!" Crowler shouted.

"SO IT'S YOU!" Syrus shouted back.

Suddenly, every girl in the dorm caught site of them.

"I can explain why I'm here... I'm actually a girl!" Syrus lied, "A very flat girl."

"Yeah, so am I!" Crowler added.

* * *

><p>Both ended up getting tied up.<p>

"This is your fault, Mr. Crowler," Syrus snapped.

"THAT'S DR. CROWLER!" Crowler shouted back.

"SILENCE, BAKAS!" One girl growled.

"Yes ma'am," Both whimpered.

"So..." Alexis Rhodes growled, "Why were you here?"

"I was investigating a false love letter written under your name," Syrus pulled out the letter, "I knew it was false because it was too sentimental, and it wasn't even in your handwriting."

Alexis looked at the letter.

"This is DEFINITELY a fake," Alexis pointed out, "But it was addressed to Jaden."

"... Uh, must not have read that," Syrus lied again.

"Listen, I appreciate you trying to save someone's reputation..." Alexis sighed, "But I'm afraid you have to be punished. Yoko, Asuka, Taiga!"

Three girls stepped forward, one Syrus remembered as the one that yelled at them, one who looked like she'd probably run around in a flame-painted bikini and toting around a rifle, and one Crowler recognized as the incredibly short "Tenori" Taiga Aisaka.

"Deal with them," Alexis left.

Yoko brought out a Bo staff, Asuka brought out a whip, and Taiga... a kendo sword.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Syrus asked.

"Maimed at best," Crowler whimpered, "And the worst part is, nobody will believe us when we claim this happened."

Suddenly, a white motorcycle customized to look like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon busted in and took them, before driving back out.

"Woo-Hoo!" The driver whooped, "Suck on THAT, Girls! YEAH!"

* * *

><p>The rider pulled into the center of the campus.<p>

They were then promptly thrown to the ground, and the mysterious motorcycle and rider rode off… into the cafeteria?

**CRASH!**

"Did he die?" Crowler asked.

"Oh well, I'm sure he's fine." Syrus answered before walking away like nothing ever happened.

"Damn, my 'Get Jaden Expelled' plan failed! Epically!" Crowler cursed himself.

"Your what?"

Crowler turned to see Nanoha cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, Ancient gear Golems!"

**Author Notes:**

**Smittyboy: I spent so much time and tears, and still came up short! Now I am in DESPAIR!**

**SZG: Well, this has been one weird and nutty chapter.**


	7. Numbers Rising!

**_Duel Academy Excitement!_**

**_Redux Edition -Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy_**

**_Chapter 07 - Numbers Rising! Ocean's Tyrant_**

"...And then out of NOWHERE, this guy pops out of nowhere and saves us from a beating!" Syrus finished his explanation to Jaden.

"And then, what happened?" Jaden asked.

"Then I got bored, so I came here," Syrus replied.

"This Motorcycle guy must be some sort of moron, driving in there like a maniac,"

Kyon sighed.

"Well, it's certainly interesting," Itsuki smiled.

"Quit smiling, it's creepy," Kyon and Syrus sighed.

"He can't help it," Misaki replied, "It's kinda a tick he has."

"Oh, I see," Kyon replied back.

"By the way, tomorrow's the Duel Examinations, so... in the slight case I go against Syrus, I'll take it easy on you," Jaden smiled.

If looks could kill, Syrus would've been guilty of first-degree murder.

"Okay, I think we're done here..."

* * *

><p>Kyon lied in his bed, trying to understand everything that had happened.<p>

"Okay, Three Years ago, Haruhi unleashed a time-quake and a lot of data, Asahina's from the future, Nagato's an alien, and Jaden's imaginary friend is real," Kyon noted, "Wow, my life's four kinds of crazy."

"Indeed."

Kyon looked to his left, to see a thirteen-year-old boy with a gold necklace-thing and spiky hair. No, it wasn't Yugi...

"Hello, my name's Yuma," The boy spoke, "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"That question is on my mind," Kyon noted.

"I've been sent here from the future that Mikuru came from," Yuma replied, "To provide you with a new weapon."

"If it's a knife, good," Kyon replied, "I could get rid of Haruhi easier."

"No, you dolt," Yuma flinged the card, "Consider this a token from Mikuru... and an even further future."

Kyon took the card and looked at it.

"No. 39... Aspiring Emperor Hope?"

"Trust me," Yuma faded, "You'll need it."

"Thanks... um, Touma," Kyon replied.

"IT'S YUMA!" Yuma shouted before disappearing entirely.

The next day, everyone was waiting for the latest shipment of cards to arrive. As it was Duel Examination Day, everyone was determined to receive new cards as they felt was needed.

"Why aren't you standing in line, Chazz?" Chazz's cronies asked simultaneously.

"I have no intent of ruining perfection," Chazz Princeton replied, "After all, Light

and Darkness Dragon's alright."

"Even with those dumb Ojama cards holding you down?"

"Have you SEEN Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

* * *

><p>Now, Haruhi and standing there, in line, mind in their own business FOR ONCE, when…<p>

"Who is Haruhi Suzumiya!"

They turn to see a rather short kid with no shirt, swimming trunks, and an octopus sitting on his shoulder.

"Haha! I've found you" He proclaims the obvious like an idiot.

"Yeah, no shit. Now what do you want?" Haruhi replied with annoyance.

"A duel, what else?"

"Heh, fine! GET YOUR GAME ON!"

"HEY! That's my catchphrase!" Jaden shouts from the side.

"Be honored I borrowed your crappy catchphrase!" She looked over, "Ready… Uh, what's your name?"

"Great-White!"

**Haruhi: 4000**

**Great-White: 4000**

"Now, I'll start!" Haruhi shouted. "I activate two Hand Destructions!"

Haruhi and Great-White drew 4, then dropped 4.

"Let's see…. Now I play Card Destruction!"

They discarded their hands, and then drew new ones.

Haruhi looked at her hand, "So you guys wanna run like that?" she smirked.

"I set two face downs, and a facedown defense monster."

"Is that all?" He shouted as he drew. "I summon Skull Kraken (600/1600)! Attack!"

"Loser, it's a Morphing Jar (700/600)!" Haruhi happily gloated.

Haruhi and Great-White discarded their hands and drew five new cards.

He smirked, "Good, my prey has to fight back! Skull Kraken can switch defense once a turn! Set two and I'll hand it to you!"

"Okay, then! Draw!" Haruhi dramatically shouted.

Looking at her hand she smirked. "Now, I tribute my Morphing Jar, in order to summon Overdrive Teleporter (2100/1200)!"

A monster appeared who had weird purple hair and a blue coat with electrical patterns on it.

"Now, just to show off, I play Emergency Teleport! I special summon my Esper Girl (500/300)!"

Suddenly in a flash of light a monster appeared, a little girl in a futuristic hero suit and holding an electric mace.

Now, that warranted shouts of how cute she was from the onlookers.

She looked over at Haruhi with a smile, "You need me, Chief?"

Haruhi smirked, "Yep, it's show time, partner!"

Kyon looked over at the rest of the SOS Brigade, "Did that Tuner just talk?"

Koizumi smiled, amused, "I believe Haruhi communicates with Duel Spirits, just like Judai."

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding! It's JADEN!" He shouted at Koizumi.

Koizumi shrugged and continued, "I believe that Esper Girl was the first Duel Spirit Haruhi talked to."

Haruhi continued, "Now, I tune Esper Girl and Teleporter!"

Haruhi chanted, "_Heaven and Hell tremble at the arrival of this creature who manipulates the very mind! Synchro Summon! Arise, Thought Ruler Archfiend_ (2700/2300)!"

Suddenly, the ground shatters, and a massive creature appeared, covered in a bone armor, and had wings and a tail.

"Now, destroy Skull Kraken!" Haruhi commanded,

"Not so fast, my trap card, Waboku, prevents my monster from being destroyed!" Great-White shouted as his trap opened.

Haruhi gave an evil, amused look, "Heh, whatever, I end."

Great White drew, "I summon Big Jaws! (1800/300)"

Great-White suddenly grew quiet, then dramatically looked up.

"You want to know why I have to beat you?" Great-White spat.

"No, I could care less..." Haruhi growled.

"Well, here's the reason why!" Great-White roared, "You see, my father was Mako Tsunami, a man who loved dueling as much as he did the ocean! He spent years teaching me... he sent me here to become the BEST! It's always been my dream, and I can't let you STOP IT!"

Suddenly, dark clouds started appearing.

"What the hell?" Kyon replied, "What's happening?"

"Haruhi's powers-" Mikuru started.

"Have no involvement," Yuki finished, "Something in her opponent's deck seems

to have manifested, with substantial strength..."

"BIG JAWS -SKULL KRAKEN -LEVEL 3 -OVERLAY!" Great-White shouted,

"The Overlay Network is opened... the waves crash and splash... and the power is unleashed! I Exceed Summon to the field..."

Suddenly, a giant coil appeared, rotating and uncoiling into a massive six-winged Dragon with the number 17 on it's left horn.

"No. 17 - Leviath Dragon! (2000/0)"

"An Exceed Monster?" Haruhi noted, "With a number as its theme? No matter... with my Thought Ruler, I can cut you down and destroy your pillar! ATTACK!"

Thought Ruler raised his fist, and shot a massive energy wave at the dragon.

The dust settled... revealing a VERY familiar dragon.

"Sorry... but I forgot to tell you... No. Monsters can only be killed by OTHER No. Monsters!" Great-White smiled, "Victory will be mine!"

"I activate the Trap, Exchange of Spirit!" Haruhi shouted.

"I have no idea what that means, but it's your turn!" Great-White shouted.

"I think I'll skip it," Haruhi drew a card.

"Okay, I'll draw!" Great White shouted, "I play the spell card, Cards of Sanctity!"

Both duelists drew until they had six.

"Now, I remove 1 Overlay Unit from Leviath, boosting his attack by 500!" Great-

White shouted.

Leviath Dragon ate one of the orbiting lights you see around Exceed Monsters.

No. 17: 2500 ATK

"Why didn't you do that before?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know..." Great-White replied, "But I don't have enough power to kill you JUST yet, so END TURN!"

"I play Card Destruction!" Haruhi shouted.

Both Players discarding their cards and drew six more.

"I play a second Card Destruction!" Haruhi shouted again.

"Why would you..." Great-White's hand filled up with only THREE cards.

"That's right, I resorted to a clever strategy, leaving me with every card I discarded, and you... with only three," Haruhi smirked.

"...Looks like you win," Great-White sighed, as the holograms faded.

He looked up, "BUT! I will be back, and I will have my revenge!"

Then he dove into the water.

Kyon looked over, "What a freaky fish guy."

"Shut up, Kyon!" Haruhi snapped.

As the SOS Brigade began walking back, Kyon leaned Yuki's direction,

"So, what was that all about?" Kyon asked.

"I am unsure at the moment, I will require more data on these 'Numbers' to reach an accurate conclusion." She answered.

Misaka glanced over, "Something tells me we're going to see more of them."

Damn it, Haruhi! Why'd you have to go and choose ME! Kyon thought.

Kyon let out a sigh, "Yare, Yare."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

SZG: Great-White was based on Shark from Zexal. Early relative?

Smitty: Wait, these again?


	8. The Truth about Haruhi!

**_Duel Academy Excitement! _  
><em>Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy <em>  
><em>Chapter 08 - The Truth about Haruhi! Enter Da God!<em>**

"It's so boring today," Haruhi noted, "Not the slightest bit of excitement."

"Something tells me that something interesting could happen," Kyon noted as well, "But I'm not going to listen to it."

"Guys, why are you even whining?" Jaden asked.

"Dunno," Kyon replied.

"I'm not whining, just observing," Haruhi replied.

Jaden sighed.

_Your friends seem down. Shall we stage something interesting?_

Jaden shook his head. He had learned not to use verbal language unless he was alone. Makes him look less psycho.

"Well, I'm going to see what the Obelisk dorm's like," Haruhi got up and left.

"Of course," Kyon replied.

Suddenly, Itsuki Koizumi walked in, wearing a very faint smile.

"Kyon, Jaden," Itsuki addressed them.

"Hey," Jaden replied.

"Yo, Koizumi," Kyon replied.

"Oh, please, call me Itsuki," Itsuki replied, "So, I need to speak with you."

"Okay," Jaden replied.

"If I may ask, why?" Kyon asked.

"I just need to explain something," Itsuki replied, "If it helps, it's Suzumiya-related."

"Congratulations, I'm even LESS interested in hearing what you have to say," Kyon replied, "But you really aren't leaving me much of a choice."

As they walked to the pier, Itsuki decided to explain a few things.

"As you may have guessed Kyon, Jaden," Itsuki spoke, "I am not exactly an ordinary human being."

"Oh, you're one of those cloud cuckoolanders I've heard about," Jaden replied.

_I've been there. It was nutty._

"No, no. I don't mean my moments of insanity..." Itsuki replied, "...or lack there of. In fact, I am what might be called an esper."

"A... a what?" Jaden replied.

"Esper," Kyon replied, "A person capable of doing stuff like... making that rock levitate."

"Some Espers can do that and more," Itsuki replied, "Like my partner, Misaki, capable of generating and controlling electricity. However, I'm a slightly different variant, one that can only use his powers at... certain locations. At the present moment, I am as normal as you two."

"...Given how the club is, I'm not sure that's saying much," Kyon snarked.

"Well, okay, I'm exaggerating here," Itsuki replied, "I'm actually MORE normal then Kyon."

"How am I not normal?" Kyon replied.

"Considering that you're connected with Haruhi AND have a Numbers card..." Itsuki replied.

"How do you know?"

"Irrelevant. Aside from that, you're normal. We've done extensive background checks to make sure of just that."

"We?" Jaden asked, "Haruhi knows this?"

"No, just the opposite. Ms. Suzumiya must be kept in the dark about this at all costs. I meant my Agency," Itsuki replied, "My colleagues at the Agency are espers like myself, with one other key similarity - we all gained our ability's conditions approximately three years ago."

"AGAIN!" Kyon shouted, "The other two had done that spiel already. Two people TOO MANY!"

"...Well, unlike those other two, we actually have a theory for Haruhi's... nature," Itsuki noted, "Ever heard of the Anthropic principle?"

"The what?" Jaden and Kyon replied.

"In brief it is a philosophical argument that states that the universe solely exists, so that we human beings can exist. If that's true, then this world is a bit like a dream that solely exists as the result of a dreamer. Imagine what it would be like if the dreamer became aware of the dream."

"Complete and total anarchy, I guess, but what does..." Kyon replied, "Oh god no."

"In short, we believe Haruhi's God," Itsuki replied.

"WHAT?"

_Interesting._

"Yeah, it seems weird," Itsuki replied, "However, most likely, all our memories, and all the evidence that the universe is billions of years old, were planted when the universe was created. Honestly, it could just as easily have been 30 seconds as 3 years."

"... And this is proof ALL creation started three DAMN years ago?" Kyon replied.

"No," Itsuki replied, "Most likely, there was a previous Earth, but Ms. Suzumiya destroyed it, so that she could create this... 'better' one."

"And you know this how?" Jaden asked.

"Because of this," Itsuki pointed around.

Jaden and Kyon noticed that everything looked dark and desolated.

"Where the hell are we?" Jaden asked.

_Yes, explain..._

"Welcome to Closed Space," Itsuki replied, "A bubble dimension that grows exponentially. In essense, it is the building block for a new universe. If one covered the entire world, it would be catastrophic. New ones appear whenever Ms. Suzumiya becomes particularly dissatisfied with the status quo."

"This looks like a dark version of everything normal!" Jaden noticed, "How is this any different from a room with no lights at night?"

"For one, THAT," Itsuki pointed toward a giant blue monster swatting at some floated red orbs, "A Celestial, the demolition worker of this dimension."

"And those things?" Jaden pointed at the dots.

"My fellow Espers," Itsuki starts floating in a orb of red energy, "I'll join them."

Then, Itsuki flew around, and cut the Celestial down. Returning to them, he landed, allowed the orb to dissipate, and smiled.

"That... that was awesome!" Jaden smiled.

_I concur._

"Now," Itsuki turned, "Observe the effects of my actions..."

Suddenly, the sky cracked open, and everything went white, leaving the three standing on the peer.

"As you can see, My variation of Espers are important for the balance of the world," Itsuki smiled.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

SZG: A chapter written entirely by me and only me. Need I say more?


	9. The True Power of Kaiba's Deck!

**Duel Academy Excitement**

**Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy**

**Chapter 09 - The Pride and Radiance! The True Power of Kaiba's Deck!**

Kyon and the rest of the SOS Brigade were sitting calmly in the clubroom. Until…

BAM! The door flew open! It was Haruhi. She paraded herself to the front and sat.

"Hey guys, you know how we have a shortage of good food around here?"

"Are you kidding," Jaden argued, "The food in the Slifer dorm is great!"

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow, "So you like dried kippers, raw broccoli, fried shrimp, and crappy rice?"

"C'mon, it isn't that bad."

"Jaden," Haruhi as she eyed him oddly, "The stew bit Syrus' tongue."

"Well….. " Jaden attempted to argue before sitting down.

"That's what I thought," Haruhi gloated, "Now, here's the plan…."

One plan later involving an altoids tin, two sheep, a bucket of corn, a video camera, an autographed poster of Tom Brady (Ms Nanoha was a fan, go figure), and a lie about a sea monster…

Haruhi happily paraded a massive amount of food lugged by Kyon back to the club.

"Y'know, your antics are getting annoying as hell."

Haruhi turned to see an Obelisk Blue student wearing a white-with-blue-boarder

variant of the typical uniform.

"And who are you to judge?"

"Takato Kaiba, future funder of this place... and future sweeper of trash like you."

"TRASH! That's it! I, Brigade Chief Haruhi Suzumiya, challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters!"

"As you wish," Takato sighed, tossing Haruhi a duel disk.

"I'll take the lead if you don't mind." Takato announced.

"I'll set two cards and a monster face down."

"Is that all," Haruhi scoffed, "MY turn. I summon Slient Psychic Wizard (1900/0). Attack!"

Wizard shot a beam that blew up Takato's defense monster.

"Idiot, now that you destroyed my White Stone of Legend, I can add one Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand." Takato bragged.

"So what, ooh I'm sooo scared." Haruhi taunted.

On the side, Kyon facepalmed, "Haruhi, you're an idiot."

"The great Suzumiya ends her turn with 2 facedowns!"

"Hmph, you're too damn cocky." Takato deadpanned, "Now, I activate Ancient Rules. This lets me special summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"

With that, ancient runes began glowing on the ground, and coming from those runes, arose the Blue-Eyes.

"Attack, White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes began gathering a white light in it's mouth.

"Not so fast! I activate Black Horn of Heaven! I negate the summon of your monster and destroy it!"

Suddenly, the runes ceased glowing, and the dragon disappeared.

Takato glanced at Haruhi, "That is… unfortunate. I set one card and end my turn."

"Sucker, my turn!" Haruhi shouted, "Wizard, attack!"

The Wizard shot a beam, hitting Takato square in the face.

Takato: 2100

Haruhi smirked, "Your not very fun, ya know. I'll set a facedown and end."

Takato glanced at her, "And you are very cocky. I activate White Dragon Ritual, by discarding a monster of equal level, I can Special summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200)!"

A knight in blue armor appeared, sitting atop a chibi version of the Blue-Eyes.

"Now, by tributing him, I summon my second Blue Eyes!"

The knight vanished in a white light, but was replaced by a towering Blue Eyes.

"White Lightning." Takato pointed at the Wizard, in an instant, he was vaporized by the blast.

Haruhi: 2900

Takato: 2100

Haruhi smirked, "Like I'm gonna let you get away with that! I activate Michizure! Bye-Bye Blue-Eyes!"

The Blue-Eyes let out a might roar before vanishing.

Takato frowned, "Well. It appears my turn is at an end."

Haruhi smirked, "Then I summon Serene Psychic Witch(1400/1200)! Direct attack!"

Haruhi: 2900

Takato: 700

Haruhi gave an annoyed smirk and glanced at her face downs.

_Too Easy. _She thought. She had a Mirror Force and a Bottomless Trap Hole.

"I'll end there!"

"Then it's mine. I summon to the field, Kaibaman! (200/700)"

A man that looked like Seto Kaiba in a helmet stood up.

"Now, I tribute him and special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"

The massive, and very powerful dragon rose up.

"So what?" Haruhi shouted, "I already killed two of those monsters, no sweat! I

thought you'd provide more of a challenge!"

"Your taunts mean nothing," Takato replied.

"Mean nothing!" Haruhi shouted, "Look at your life points!"

TAKATO: 700

HARUHI: 2900

"I JUST WANTED A CHALLENGE FROM YOU!" Haruhi shouted with various

degrees of megalomania, "I WANTED YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I COULD

OVERCOME A CHALLENGE... AND YOU PROVIDE NONE!"

"So?" Takato sighed, "I play Pot of Greed, and draw two cards."

Takato drew one card, and Yuki noticed something.

"Ms. Suzumiya's powers have influenced the deck," Yuki noted.

"With her want to overcome a challenge, she's influenced the deck and added a

new card," Itsuki added.

"If this goes wrong," Kyon sighed, "... I don't know."

Takato drew the second card... and noticed it was glowing slightly.

"This wasn't in my deck..." Takato noted, "But if a challenge is what she wants...

might as well give her one!"

"What?" Haruhi replied.

"I tribute Blue-Eyes White Dragon to summon... this!" Takato shouted, slapping the glowing card on his disk.

"BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON - DUEL SHINKA!" The dragon roared.

Suddenly, the Blue-Eyes burst into light, to reveal an gold-armored Blue-Eyes with a blue crystal in its forehead and chestplate.

"Blue-Eyes Radiance Dragon! (3500/3000)" Both duelist and Dragon shouted.

"Okay, that's new... but so what?" Haruhi replied, "My trap, Bottomless Trap Hole will take your dragon down!"

"Effect activate!" Takato shouted, "Now, instead of a trap activating, all cards are destroyed, except HIM!"

"BATTLEFIELD SMASHER!" The Dragon shouted, unleashing a barrage that practically murdered the field, leaving Haruhi WIDE OPEN.

"Oh, shit," Haruhi swore.

"FINAL STRIKE!" The dragon fired upon her, rendering her a hologram-soot covered shell of her former self.

HARUHI: 0

"Pathetic," Takato left.

"...I lost... I actually lost..." Haruhi noted, "...Strange. I imagined it to feel worst."

From behind a bush, two girls had been watching the duel.

The younger girl of about 10 years, with blond hair, a red Slifer uniform, and a green left eye and a red right eye began talking, "Wow, Einhalt, did you see that?"

The older girl of about 12 with dull green hair, and a white shirt with a longer skirt in the color of Obelisk Blue answered, "Vivio. I have a strange feeling about those people."

Vivio smiled, "How exciting! I wanna duel them so bad!"

Einhalt shot a glance back, "Your mother, Nanoha, warned you to be careful about who you challenge." With that, she began to walk away.

"Ah, Einhalt, wait!" Vivio objected as she ran after Einhalt.

-Meanwhile, Takato had made his way into the deeper part of the forest-

He stopped, and spoke to himself, "Odd. How very unusual." He continued to glance at this card given to him during his duel.

He then turned, and walked into a small fortress.

"Blue-Eyes ni Shugo-Sha!" Takato shouted.

Suddenly, four people emerged.

The first was a young boy that looked to be 14, with short yet spiky blond hair, a ring with a red jewel, and a black, red and white jacket covering a red shirt with a black trim spoke first, "Shinku Izumi, Hero of Biscotti!" He beamed happily.

The second was a girl of about 14 with purple hair in a pineapple shape, a patch over her right eye, holding a spear, and had a silver ring with a mist symbol. She had a green uniform on, involving a skirt above her knees. She also held a spear with a tri-head at the end, "C-Chrome Dokuro, Mist Guardian of the Tenth Generation Vongola, reporting." She said shyly.

Stepping up next was a girl that looked to be about 16, and had admirable "assets". She had long blond hair that turned into two long curls, one on each side, and a white shirt tucked under a tall strap at her waist, and a skirt to her knees, with boots that completed her western look. She snapped her fingers as various muskets appeared around her, "Magical Girl, Mami Tomoe, prepared for battle." She announced with a curtsy.

Next, there was a familiar face, behind MANLY shades. "The legendary Kamina is ready to KICK SOME ASS!" He shouted and flexed, causing everyone to eye him with an annoyed look.

Takato looked over them. "I have some orders to you, my Shugo-Sha. Haruhi Suzumiya and her band of troublesome freaks, while they appear harmless, may cause problems for my beautiful Duel Academy."

He glanced over, "You people, who are the only ones of equal to my Tokusentai, are to knock their confidence down a bit. Bwahahahaha!"

Shinku gave an odd look before saying, "Takato, you sound like a villain."

Takato gave a slight cough before saying, "Well….. Goodnight." He turned and left.

**Author's Notes:**

**SZG: This chapter has been brought to you by the Letter L.**

**Yes, apparently a letter can bring you entertainment, at least according to that redfurred mutant (Elmo?)**

**Smitty: Well…. While SZG is ranting about something with mutants and the letter L… I'll tell you a few things! Blue-Eyes ni Shugo-Sha roughly translates to: Sacred Guardians of the Blue-Eyes. **

**Now as for the members… Shinku is from Dog Days, Chrome is from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Mami is from Purella Magi Madoka Magica, and Kamina is from Ten Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. **

**Sorry for the seriousness of this chapter, but we swear, more bad jokes are too come! Wait… I mean good jokes. Good jokes, haha…**


	10. Hope for the Future!

**Duel Academy Excitement!**

**Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy**

**Chapter 10 - Hope for the Future! Kyon VS The Tenth of the Vongola!**

It was a week after Haruhi's loss to Takato... and... well...

"!"

Now, now, I know, that sounds like Haruhi raging over her loss. But it wasn't her loss. Or even her.

"WHERE THE F*CK ARE MY RUFFLES?" Kyon shouted.

"I told you giving Kyon a sip of that clear stuff was a bad idea!" Mikuru whimpered.

"JADEN! WHERE ARE THEY?" Kyon shouted.

"I don't know!" Jaden replied in fear.

"HARUHI TOOK THEM, DIDN'T SHE?" Kyon raged, before a hit on the forehead knocked him out.

"That took care of him," Canaan replied.

**The End.**

"What!" Haruhi shouted, "That's it?"

**OKAY! OKAY! SHEESH... *ahem* Later... at the TOOLSHED!**

"So... will Kyon still be crazy after he wakes up?" Jaden asked as he gripped a sledgehammer nervously.

"Where the hell did you even get that hammer?" Canaan inquired.

"I found it!" Jaden quickly snapped.

Then, Kyon woke up, "Ugh, what happened, I feel like I drank some suspicious liquid, went crazy, and was hit in the head."

"You were." Jaden answered.

"Jaden, why do you have a hammer?" He asked with a nervous stare.

"What hammer?" Jaden asked as he threw it out the window.

Then, a voice from outside, "Ow, my head!"

Kyon then proceeded to facepalm, "Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me."

Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki, Syrus, Jaden, and Canaan rush outside.

Two people are standing there, one was a boy about fourteen, with brown, spiky hair, in a Obelisk Blue vest with a lighter red undershirt, and a black tie, sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

The second was a girl who also looked about 14. She was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, with a blue skirt longer than normal. She had green hair and eyes, and green dog ears and dog tail. On her back were two short swords.

The girl spoke, "Congrats, Tsuna, you've been hit with four blunt objects today."

Tsuna spoke back, "Eclair, it's not my fault!"

Eclair looked over at the group, "Who threw the hammer?"

Everyone pointed to Kyon, "Oh, that figures you bunch of assholes."

Eclair pointed at Kyon, "You can't just throw hammers around like a big dumbass!"

She helped Tsuna to his feet. Tsuna signed, "Well, I guess it's okay since it was an acci-"

But he was interrupted by a baby in a black suit and sideburns kick to the head.

"No-good Tsuna, you can't just let it go." The baby said.

"But Reborn!" Tsuna tried to complain.

"You have to duel him!" Reborn snapped.

Kyon facepalmed, "That figures."

Tsuna and Kyon took out their duel disks and shouted, "DUEL!"

_**Kyon: 4000**_

_**Tsuna: 4000**_

Tsuna drew, "My turn! I summon Gunmaster Reborn (400/300)!"

A creature very similar to the baby appeared, with a sniper rifle.

"And thats all!"

Kyon drew, "I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari (1600/1200)! Attack!"

Tsuna smirked, "You activated Gunmaster Reborn's effect: Once per turn, by paying 400 lifepoints, an attacking monster is destroyed, but is summoned to my side of the field with an extra 300 ATK!"

**_Tsuna: 3600_**

"Now, both of them will attack!"

And like that, Dimicari blew up, then reappeared with 1900 attack.. Gunmaster aimed his sniper rifle and shot Kyon, in the face! Then Dimicari punched Kyon in the face.

**_Kyon: 1700_**

"I'll end at that," Tsuna smirked.

"Draw," Kyon drew a card, and looked at it, "I set this monster in defense mode, and set one card. End Turn."

"My turn!" Tsuna drew, "Bash his monster in, Dimacari!"

The facedown card flipped up to reveal a man with a Rhino's head and interesting armor. Strange floating hexagonal patterns surrounded him.

"That was Hoplomus! (700/2100)" Kyon smirked, "Attack doesn't go through! What's more, I can tag out for Gladiator Beast Secutor! (400/300)"

Hoplomus disappeared, replaced by a giant lizard thing in blue armor.

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Tsuna sighed.

"I attack with Secutor!" Kyon shouted, as the lizard charged, "And I activate Indomitable Gladiator Beast, giving him an extra 500 ATK!"

Secutor: 900 ATK

Secutor smashed the little Gunman, and took his hat and gun.

"Secutor can tag out for TWO monsters!" Kyon noted, "So come forth, Gladiator Beasts Andal (1900/1500) and Laquari (1800/400)!"

An armored bear (IT WASN'T A POLAR BEAR) and a Tiger appeared, both armed to the tooth and claw.

"Now, for a little change from the furries," Kyon noted, "Andal - Laquari - Level 4 - OVERLAY!"

Both monsters glowed and fused.

"The light of hope shines on the Overlay Network, unlocking potential for a brighter future!" Kyon chanted, "EXCEED SUMMON! Come forth! No 39 - Aspiring Emperor Hope! (2500/2000)"

Suddenly, the light diminished, revealing a humanoid figure with wings, large shoulderpads, and a VERY regal look.

"Let's go, Emperor Hope!" Kyon shouted, as '39' appeared on his right cheek, "Attack Gladiator Beast Dimacari! HOPE KING SLASH!"

Dimacari was cut to shreds by the regal warrior.

_**Tsuna: 3000**_

"Turn end!" Kyon spoke.

"Draw!" Tsuna drew a card.

Just as Tsuna drew, a familiar voice spoke, "Okay, guys, that's good enough!"

Then, a hatch opened up in the grass, and Haruhi's head popped up.

She smirked, "Great show guys, but I was getting bored."

"Wha-? Haruhi?" Kyon asked in shock.

Reborn went over and hopped on Haruhi's shoulder, "What do you think? Tsuna good enough?"

Haruhi got an even bigger smirk, "Yeah, he is! Eclair, Tsuna, welcome to the SOS Brigade!"

"Wait, we're in what!" Eclair and Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn smirked, "Great, then it's settled!"

Haruhi climbed out of the tunnel, "Reborn, I'm hungry, lets go eat."

And just like that, Haruhi and Reborn walked off, leaving the group stunned.

Tsuna shook his head, "What just happened?"

Eclair looked over, "Okay, I guess we can talk since Haruhi's gone. We're not normal humans."

Kyon rolled his eyes, "Great. More freaks."

"Anyway," Eclair continued, "We're here looking for a few people that disappeared. I'm looking for an idiot hero named Shinku, and Tsuna's looking for his Mist Guardian. They disappeared mysteriously, and there was residual traces of Numbers energy."

Kyon blinked, "The Numbers thing again?"

Eclair continued, "Yes, but it had a darker energy among the normal Numbers energy. We believe there's something bad about to happen in this academy. Thats why we're here. I'm from an alternate dimension. Tsuna's a Mafia Boss."

Koizumi spoke, "Then I suppose we should work together for now."

Eclair gave an annoyed experession, "Yes, thats what I was getting at."

Jaden shouted, "Okay, then! This place is so awesome! I need to get my game on!"

**Later that night, at the Obelisk dorms...**

Takato is standing on the top of the dorm staring at the sky.

He mutters to himself, "With the power of the Numbers, and Shugo Sha, soon the Boku wa Kaiba will be released..."

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself." A voice says.

Takato turns to see a man with black hair and a black hoody with a furry hood.

Takato smirks, "Ah, Orihara Izaya. I really have to thank you for the Numbers. Without them, my Shugo Sha wouldn't exist."

Izaya smirked, "Hehe, just remember, once the Numbers are defeated, the Shugo Sha members will regain their free will, and become your enemies."

Takato smirked, "Not to worry. They're just pawns in my game. Right now, even Homura couldn't stop me. But I must know... Why are you helping me?"

Izaya gave an evil laugh, "Haha! I just love watching you humans! Some are so unpredictable, but most do exactly as I want! I love to watch you dance! I want to see you all struggle, cry, and suffer! I love, love, LOVE humans!"

Takato gave an uncaring look, "Heh, well, the only ones crying will be the SOS Brigade."

**Smitty: Well, readers. We're finally getting a plot, huh? Well, keep reading!**

**SZG: Well, this is one interesting chapter. Disappearences, Takato's dealing with… an informant, and next chapter's going to be even more hectic! Especially since another Academy's getting involved!**


	11. Another Academy Enters the Deal!

**Duel Academy Excitement!**

**Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy**

**Chapter 11 – Another Academy Enters the Deal! Chazz's Lucky Break!**

"Chazz's Log, Day 3. I've been at sea for the past few days, heading tenitively towards shore. My food supplies have run low, despite my calculations. It's like two other people were on my raft," Chazz noted to himself.

"Hey, Chazz, will we be getting to land soon, or…" One of Chazz's cronies, the one in the glasses, asked.

"HOLY SHIT!" Chazz shouted, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ON THIS DAMN BOAT!"

"Since forever, boss," The other one replied, "We're kinda sorry about you not getting screentime."

"Yeah, I guess that's kinda why I left," Chazz replied, "Stupid OCs."

"LAND HO!" The glasses-endowed one shouted, "WE'RE HERE!"

"Oh good!" Chazz shouted.

"Boss, that's the location of North Academy!"

"…Uh huh…" Chazz noted, "But still! LAND! And who knows, maybe this North Academy will give us the respect and screentime we deserve!"

The next thing they knew, they were being thrown out the doors of the academy.

"WOW! I actually felt myself DIE a little!" Chazz shouted, "Well, might as well get on the first plane back home."

"Hey, they took our decks!" Chazz Cronie with Glasses noted.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Chazz ran in, "GIMME BACK MY DECK, IT WAS VERY EXPENSIVE!"

"...We should go after him," Chazz's Other Cronie stated.

"ALRIGHT, WHO HAS THE BALLS TO STEAL MY DECK?" Chazz shouted, C'mon, raise your hand! I wanna see it!"

"Sorry, man, but rules are that you have to gather cards hidden throughout this area," One guy said, "And rules are rules!"

"Not to me," Chazz replied, grabbing a pen from his pocket. Said pen shot out a claw that grabbed his deck from a pedestal.

"Man, I love having a grappling claw in my pen!" Chazz smirked, "Now, who's willing to duel me, huh? COME AT ME BRO!"

**4,320 unimportant duels later...**

"You all suck!" Chazz judged them, "Since I beat you all, I claim a position as king of North Academy!"

"Yes, sir," Everyone groaned.

"And from now on, I take the name... BLACK THUNDER!" Chazz pointed dramatically.

"Oh, how very nice!" A cocky, slightly annoying voice came from behind.

Chazz turned around to see our favorite informant, Izaya Orihara!

"What? You want a piece of Black Thunder?"

Izaya gave a creepy smirk, "Oh, how scary! Not at all. I came to give you this."

Izaya handed Chazz a card with a black and gold armored dragon with blades sticking out.

"No. -27 - Gyaku Armed Dragon?"

"Yes. Feel free to have some fun with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have over complicated plots to set in motion."

With that, Izaya skipped away.

"What a creep."

**-Meanwhile, at Duel Academy-**

The SOS Brigade was calmly sitting in their overly cramped clubroom, when suddenly-

"HEY HO!" Haruhi shouted while slamming the door open.

"What's with the overlly dramatic entrance?" Canaan asked, not looking up from her pistol barrel she was cleaning.

"This!" Haruhi reached into her backpack, and chucked a tarantula at Canaan's head, but she just moved her head, and Syrus got hit in the face with it.

"AH! GET IF OFF! GET IT OFF!" Syrus shouted.

"Quit your crying, it's a fake spider." Haruhi said with a tone of annoyance.

Syrus immediately picked the plastic spider off his face.

"I knew that."

"Why the hell do you have a plastic spider?" Kyon shouted.

Haruhi shrugged, "I felt like it."

With that, Kyon gave his famous facepalm.

Directly after Kyon's facepalm, Koizumi walked in and took his seat

"Where have you been?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, nothing. My class rep was talking about how his rice crispies were insulting to him." Koizumi answered.

"Okay, thats not weird." Tsuna said, a giant sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Um, Haruhi, why did you bust in here again?" Kyon asked, remembering the original conversation.

"Oh, right! I heard something awesome!"

"About what?" Eclair asked.

"Well, apparently, at night, there's been some weird creature walking around the most secluded part of the woods!"

"I don't like where this is going..." Misaka groaned.

"So we're going to investigate tonight!" Haruhi happily shouted.

"This won't end well." Kyon said outloud, which Haruhi ignored.

**-Later, at Takato's Secret Base-**

Takato sat inside the main chamber, waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

"DAMN IT, HE'S TWO HOURS LATE!" Takato shouted in frustration.

"Who is?"

"Gah!" Takato jumped, then turned around to see Izaya.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Oh, just giving a later antagonist his ace." Izaya said happily.

"I don't care. Do you have it?" Takato calmly asked.

"Of course, I always come through." Izaya answered with a smirk.

He reached into his pocket and handed a computer chip to Takato.

Takato took the chip and plugged it into a huge mainframe.

Suddenly, in the corner, a machine suddenly rose up. It had a dueldisk on one of it's four arms, and instead of a head, it had a visor. It stood on six legs and had a massive main compartment.

"Perfect" Takato smirked.

"So, now what do you plan to do with it?" Izaya asked, though he likely knew what it was for.

Takato looked over, "Well, this is the thing the students have been seeing in the woods. And now, thanks to that chip, it'll be able to duel!"

"Wow, cool story. Well, I've gotta go." Izaya waved before walking out.

**Author's Notes:**

**Smittyboy: Well, this'll get interesting. Negative Numbers? What could they be? Well, you better keep reading!**

**SZG: ... Yeah, I got nothing.**


	12. Planet of the Dueling Apes!

Duel Academy Excitement!

Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy

Chapter 12 – Planet of the Dueling Apes! Jaden Yuki Fights Back!

"We've been searching for this thing forever!" Haruhi shouted, "We're never going to find this mysterious thing! THIS SUCKS!"

"…You DO realize we've only been at it for 45 minutes," Syrus noted.

"She doesn't pay attention that long," Kyon replied.

"Come to think of it, neither does Jaden," Syrus added.

"GO TO HELL, SYRUS!" Jaden shouted.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a wide-eyed yellow pegasus with long pink hair popped up, squeaked, and flew off.

"…Was that a My Little Pony?" Tsuna asked.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Syrus ran off after it, "I SYRUS! YOU FLUTTERSHY! WE GOOD!"

"…Weird, I didn't know Syrus was a brony," Jaden noted.

"Just when you think you know a person," Kyon sighed.

"So, now what?" Éclair asked.

"Hey guys?" Mikuru noted, "I think that bush just moved slightly."

"Now, if I know my crazy school situations," Jaden added, "Something unexpected is about to pop out-"

Suddenly, a chimp dressed in weird metal armor popped out screeching like mad!

"AHHHHHHH!"

The chimp aped over to the group and started some sort of dust cloud thing.

"Agh! It got my crotch!"

"Sorry, that was me!"

"It grabbed my boob!"

"Sorry, that was me!"

"And me!"

Suddenly, the chimp ran away and left the group in the dust.

"Okay… that was just weird," Haruhi noted.

"Yeah, it was," Jaden replied.

"What motivated that thing?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows," Koizumi replied.

"Certainly not us," Misaka added.

"Hey, where's Mikuru?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, they knew where she was.

"Lemme go, Lemme go, Lemme go!" Mikuru pleaded, as the chimp carried her off to a very peculiar tree that had chosen to grow right off the edge of a cliff.

Haruhi and the others had followed them there, and the ape seemed ready.

"Okay, chimpy, care to explain what the heck is going on?" Haruhi shouted.

The chimp placed Mikuru on the tree and activated…

"A Duel disk!" Haruhi shouted.

"Either that or a really funny-looking banana," Jaden added.

Everyone turned to him.

"…Why the hell do we even hang out with you?" Syrus asked.

"Shuddup!" Jaden replied, "I'm gonna duel him!"

"…Er… why?"

"Because I need a reason to duel again!" Jaden replied, "I haven't played a single card game since the second chapter, so I'm compensating for it right now!"

"…That's so stupid, you now have a legitimate duel," Éclair replied.

"Sweet," Jaden activated his own duel disk, which seemed to appear out of nowhere, "Okay, monkey-boy, here's the deal! If I win, Mikuru goes free!"

"But what if the monkey wins?" Mikuru shouted.

"…You still go free," Jaden replied.

"So why don't I go now?" Mikuru asked.

"Beats me," Jaden replied.

"Challenge accepted!" The monkey spoke.

"Wha!"

"Designation; Wheeler. Status; escaped test animal. Need; to lose a duel in order to remove armor," The chimp replied, "Armor; translates thoughts into sentences."

"Alright, Wheeler…" Jaden smirked, "GET YOUR GAME ON!"

"Gay."

"Shaddup!"

Wheeler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"My turn!" Jaden drew a card, and looked it over.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! (1600/1400)" Jaden slammed the card onto the field, as the dynamic hero appeared.

"Your move!"

Wheeler drew a card and examined his hand.

"Okay, this monkey's playing to lose," Jaden spoke to Yubel, "What do you think?"

"He's not trained to know how to lose," Yubel replied, "Allow him to make his turn."

"Summon; Berserk Gorilla! (2000/1000)"

At once, a very angry gorilla popped up, beating its chest. The gorilla proceeded to pound Sparkman to death.

Jaden: 3600

" Set Card, Ending Turn."

"Wait, a Monkey Deck?" Kyon raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that kinda clique?"

"My turn!" Jaden shouted, "I fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (2100/1200)"

Suddenly, the hero appeared, Dragon arm hand at the ready.

"Kick his monkey's butt!" Jaden pointed, and the hero burned the gorilla alive. PETA, eat your heart out.

Wheeler: 3900

"And thanks to Flame Wingman's superpower, your life points go down even further!"

"Request; have mercy- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Wheeler: 1900

"Had enough?"

"Summon; Acrobat Monkey (1000/1800)"

At once, a robotic monkey jumped out of the ground and did a number of acrobatic moves.

"Activate DNA Surgery, turn all monsters to Beast Type!"

Suddenly, Flame Wingman became some sort of wolf-like creature, and Acrobat Monkey became a monkey covered in armor.

"Activate; Wild Nature's Release!" Wheeler held the card up, "This card allows Acrobat Monkey to add his Defense Points to his Attack Points."

Acrobat Monkey: 2800

The Acrobat Monkey then ripped off the hero's wing, and throws the hero off the cliff.

Jaden: 2900

"Side effect; Acrobat Monkey explodes."

The acrobat monkey explodes.

"Okay, My turn!" Jaden drew a card, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)!"

The giant of clay popped up.

"Now, I play Courageous Charge!" Jaden added, "A recent addition to my deck that allows me to pay 1000 LP in order to inflict the defense points as damage!"

Clayman pounded the monkey into submission.

Wheeler: 1100 – 0

Just then, the armor fell off and Wheeler was free.

"Well, I'm free to go!" Mikuru walked back to the SOS Brigade, and Wheeler walked away.

"Bye Wheeler!" Jaden waved the monkey off, "Let's duel again sometime!"

"You're talking to a monkey!" Kyon shouted.

"I talk to you all the time," Haruhi replied.

"Ha ha ha," Kyon replied.

**-Meanwhile, at Takato's secret base-**

Takato was very busy, staring intently on the computer in front of him.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from over his shoulder.

He turned to see Shinku and Mami standing there.

"Trying to figure this thing out." He answered.

"What thing?" Mami asked.

"The computer program to run this robot."

Mami squinted at the screen, "Well, for starters, you misspelled robot."

Shinku picked up a plug, "And it's not even plugged in."

"… I'm going to bed." Takato announced as he walked away.

SZG: …Yes, this was based on that dumb episode with the dueling monkey. I had fun writing it though :D

Next chapter? Let's just say it'll involve a crossover with an anime about a gender-bender. No, not Ranma. Kampfer.

It's GERMAN!

Smitty: Kampfer? Awesome! I couldn't expand too much, since Kampfer can be ambiguous.


	13. The Duel for Alexis's Heart!

Duel Academy Excitement

Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy

Chapter 12 – Nets, Girls, and the Spirit of Sportsmanship! The Duel for Alexis's Heart!

Kyon sighed for the 5000th time in his life. So far, he's been in the stupidest things in this academy, but this… this had to top it all. And what, you may ask, can cause such misery in an academy focused on children's card games? You sure you wanna know? I'll tell you…

Tennis.

You may facepalm now.

"Kyon, your serve!" Haruhi shouted.

"What the hell does this accomplish?" Kyon noted, "Tennis doesn't even HAVE a relation with card games, aliens, espers, time travelers, or whatever!"

"I'm as confused as you are," Jaden noted, dodging balls like nuts.

"Idiots," Takato sighed from another court, "This game is primarily meant to provide fun in a competitive fashion."

The second to last word, 'competitive,' clicked with Jaden.

"MY SERVE!" Jaden shouted, hitting one ball so hard, it ricocheted off of Syrus's paddle and hit Crowler in the eye.

"AH MY EYE! WHY IS IT SO ATTRACTIVE TO BALLS!" Crowler shouted.

The next ball Jaden hit was fired way off course… to Alexis's head!

"ALEXIS, LOOK OUT!" Jaden shouted.

Alexis turned to see a ball heading right towards her… and then some guy hit it away. A guy with a mullet and a confident smile.

The ball, having its trajectory altered, hit Crowler's eye as well, causing further pain.

"WHY?"

"Well, that was almost too easy," The guy smirked, "You alright, Alexis?"

"Well, yeah," Alexis noted, "Thank you, Mr…"

"My name…" the man said, "…is Harrington Rosewood."

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" Kyon shouted, loosing the deadpan of his 'deadpan snark.'

"My parents hated me," Harrington replied, "Anyway, I bet your name is stupid."

"Kyon, don't dis names!" Haruhi shouted.

"Kyon! That's your name? It's a total dork fest!"

"It's not," Kyon replied, "It's more of a dumb nickname."

"Awww, did your parents hated you too?" Harrington replied.

"My sister, actually."

ELSEWHERE – THE NURSE'S OFFICE

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Crowler growled at the Slifer  
>Red standing before her.<p>

"Look, I got carried away with the tennis, and took wrong measures," Jaden tried his best to look sophisticated. "As far as I am concerned, I'm sorry for your injuries."

'Thanks, Yubel,' Jaden thought.

No problem.

"Well, I'm not convinced," Crowler hissed, "As a consequence of your actions, you are to play a short game with the Tennis Captain, Harrington Rosewood."

"Really? That's your punishment?" Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me… you will regret what you have done," Crowler's eyes narrowed, making Jaden nervous.

And as it turns out, he had every right to.

Tennis ball after Tennis ball was sent in rapid succession at Jaden, who had to devote every thought to dodging.

"Harrington! This is nuts! Stop! I can't keep up!" Jaden shouted.

Harrington simply continued sending ball after ball to Jaden.

"Come on Jaden! No pain, no gain!" Harrington tried to encourage Jaden, "You've got to hustle to build that muscle. You need to sweat to become a threat. If you don't pick up the pace, you won't win the race."

"Okay, Harrington, you can lay off the sports clichés," Jaden sighed, "I get it! I get it!"

"Hey there's no letter 'I' in 'TEAM,' Jaden!" Harrington argued, "Why, that's the very first rule in Tennis!"

"Really? Even when you're playing Singles?" Jaden joked.

"Ha ha ha," Harrington replied, sending off another volley.

"OW OW OW!" Jaden shouted as the tennis balls made contact, "GOSHDARN IT!"

"Wow," Syrus noted, "This Harrington guy does not give up!"

"Giving up is for quitters!" Kamina popped out of a nearby trash can, "And quitters will never pierce the heavens!"

"Wait, where did you come from!" Syrus shouted.

"A man's real concern isn't where he comes from!" Kamina shouted, "It's where he 's going!"

"He's got a good point," Shugo Sha Kamina popped out of another Trash Can, "And I agree 10000%!"

"Wait, who are you?" Kamina asked.

"Kamina."

"No, I'm Kamina!"

"As if there's more then one! I'm the real Kamina!"

"LIKE HELL!"

Suddenly, they started kicking each other's ass, as a young Ra Yellow with short orange hair, a thick yellow headband, and glasses walked by.

"A fight?" The girl asked, before her hair turned bright red, and she lost the headband and glasses, replaced with a glock, "I'M IN!"

And so she joined the fight between the Kaminas, gun shooting all the way.

"Who the heck was that?" Syrus asked.

Alexis walked onto the field, getting the attention of Harrington.

"Oh, Alexis?" Harrington repeated before walking up to the walking Alexis, "He-hey there! Sorry I'm sweating so much, I've just been kicking this guy's a…"

Alexis walked right passed him and helped Jaden up.

"THE HELL?" Harrington shouted.

"Hey, Alexis," Jaden got up, "What's up?"

"Some new students have arrived," Alexis replied, "I felt like telling you."

"Cool," Jaden replied back.

"Why is Alexis talking to that damn Bench-Warming Slifer Slacker?" Harrington growled.

He walked up to Jaden with a pure intent to kill on his face.

"Alright, get up," Harrington growled, "We're dueling now."

The next thing Harrington knew, his leg was being hugged by Jaden, saying 'OH THANK YOU!' many times.

Harrington: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"So why did you want to duel, Harrington?" Jaden asked.

"To make a bet," Harrington replied, "The loser will not be allowed to even be in the same room as Alexis Rhodes and the winner…"

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Alexis, Tsuna, and Syrus thought.

"…Gets Alexis as their fiancé!" Harrington ended

"That's seriously the bet?" Takato asked, "Geez, this guy has no idea about how to make bets."

"Shut up, Takato!" Harrington yelled in his direction, "It's my turn, and I activate Service Ace!"

"A Spell Card already?" Jaden asked.

"You got that right," Harrington explained, "And just like a power serve, it's going to make you sweat! Here's how it works; I pick a card, then you have to tell if it's a spell, trap, or monster. If you guess right, you're fine. But if you guess wrong, well then, you get stung with 1500 points of damage!"

"So I just have to guess? Sweet!" Jaden grinned, "I say… spell!"

"Well, you're wrong this round, cause this baby-"

"I change my mind! It's a trap!"

"You already-"

"Spell! Trap! Trap! Spell! Magic! Trap! MAGICAL TRAP!" Jaden shouted.

"Monster!"

"That was my next guess," Jaden replied, before a GIANT TENNIS BALL fell on his face, "OW!"

Jaden: 3500

"I now place my defenses up with a facedown," Harrington smirked, "And now my serve's done."

"I now summon my Elemental Hero Avian! (1000/1000)" Jaden yelled after he drew.

Avian shot out of a whirlwind of feathers.

"NOW ATTACK! QUILL CASCADE!" Jaden yelled.

Avian flapped his wings, releasing a barrage of feathers.

"Not so fast! Go Receive Ace! Now this little trap lets me return your attack back at you, forfeiting itself to give you 1500 points of damage," Harrington smirked.

The feathers were struck by a giant racket and sent into Jaden.

Jaden: 2000

"Then I guess I'll play a facedown and call it quits for this turn."

"My Serve!" Harrington grinned, "Now I play another Service Ace!"

"Monster!" Jaden replied.

"Dangit!" Harrington added the card to his hand, "No matter, because it's still my serve! I summon Tennis Commander! (1600/1300)"

Suddenly, a man with a giant metal tennis appeared.

"With this card out, I think I'll throw out my Double Summon, allowing me to summon a second Tennis Commander!"

Then and there, another one appeared.

"Now, I overlay them to summon to the field…" Harrington smirked, "Tennisball Dragon! (2100/300)"

Replacing the Tennis Commanders, a giant Tennisball with racket wings and dragon arms, legs, and a tale appeared.

And everyone laughed out of absurbity.

"What, what's so funny?" Harrington raised an eyebrow.

"That dragon, stupid!" Takato shouted, "It's so ridiculous looking, my usual stoicism is breaking down!"

"My best monster… a laughing stock?" Harrington realized, "My deck… my power… all a joke…"

"That's what you get for using a deck based on a sport," Kyon snarked.

"I GIVE UP DUELING!" Harrington cried, "MY DECK HAS NO MEANING!"

Harrington ran off, ending the duel with no winner.

"Well…" Jaden rubbed his eyes from laughing too hard, "I guess this is a draw."

"Great," Takato regained his former demeanor, "I'm out of here."

And with that, he left.

This has been quite the duel, Yubel noted.

"Eh, it was for fun."

Meanwhile, in the stands, two individuals stood.

"So, this is dueling," One, a young girl with auburn hair, noted.

"Yes," Another, Izaya, replied, "Quite the game, isn't it?"

"This'll be… interesting," Kaere Sakura smirked.

Author's Notes

SZG: This chapter has been written by me and me alone!


	14. Esper Girl's Advanced Form?

**Duel Academy Excitement**

**Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy**

**Chapter 13 – The New Students Arrive! Esper Girl's Advanced Form?**

It was a quiet day at our ever lovely Duel Academy when…

"Ugh, SO BORED!" Haruhi shouted so loudly, those passing the dorms gave a double take.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Kyon asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"You're an SOS Brigade member! Think of something!" She shouted.

"Do your homework!" Jaden called from sitting in front of the procured TV.

"That's a good idea, you should do it, Jaden." Syrus shot back.

"I'll get to it." He half-heartedly replied.

"Er, shouldn't you just say you're not doing it?" Éclair asked.

"Regardless, I'm still BORED!" Haruhi whined.

Suddenly, lo-and-behold, there was a knock at the door.

"Well, I've got nothing." Haruhi shrugged.

"Um, the door…" Kyon began.

"Eh, it isn't anyone important." She quickly answered, before balancing a pencil on her upper lip.

After a few seconds…

The door was kicked in! And Takato was standing there.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"Hey, it was no one important." Misaka noted.

"You stupid- Wait, I'm not here to threaten you today." Takato said.

"Then what do you want?" Jaden asked.

"I have a task that I need you to do." He answered.

"It better not be another light bulb, the west wing still doesn't have power." Kyon replied.

"Yeah, not my best move. Anyway, come with me." Takato said flatly.

Takato led them outside, where they were greeted by a lovely sight, Kaede Sakura!

Takato walked over and stood beside Kaede, "Alright, here's your task. Kaede here has never played Duel Monsters before. I'd like you, Haruhi, to be her first opponent."

"Me play a newbie? Sure, why not. " Haruhi replied.

"Thank you, my name's Kaede, pleased to meet you!" She said with a smile.

"Excellent, have fun." Takato said before walking off.

"Alrighty, let's do this!" Haruhi shouted, and whipped out her duel disk.

"Aw, man, I wanted to duel!" Jaden whined from the side.

"No one wanted to see you get your ass handed to you." Kyon deadpanned.

Kaede: 4000

Haruhi: 4000

"I'll start!" Kaede announced.

"I'll set a face-down monster! That's it." Kaede concluded.

"Well, not the flashiest first turn… Draw!" Haruhi replied.

"I summon Silent Psychic Wizard! (1900/0) !"

"Now, Wizard, attack her face-down!" Haruhi commanded.

The wizard shot beam of light, destroying the face-down.

"Haha, I knew you'd do that!" Kaede laughed, "My monster was Horseytail, whenever Horseytail is destroyed by battle, I get a token (0/0) !"

"Hm… I dunno what you're up to, but I don't care! I end!" Haruhi shouted.

"Then it's my turn, and I activate Fires of Doomsday! It lets me summon two more tokens!" Kaede beamed.

In a burst of fire, two tokens appeared, in the form of weird torches with eyes.

Kaede got a warm expression, "I'll set one face-down and end."

Haruhi gave a worried look, "Well, I summon Serene Psychic Witch (1400/1200) !"

The witch appeared, ready for battle.

"My Witch will attack your token!"

Serene Psychic Witch began to rush, but stopped suddenly.

"What the-"

"Sorry, Suzumiya, but I activate Threatening Roar! You can't declare an attack this turn!" Kaede said happily.

"Well, I set a face-down and end my turn!" Haruhi replied.

"My turn!" Kaede said, drawing her card, "Oh, this'll be cool! I tribute my two Doomsday tokens in order to summon… Cosmo Queen (2900/2450) !"

A monster appeared with a massive crown and robes, and large hands.

"Ew." Haruhi said.

"Not done, now I activate double summon, which allows me to have an additional summon, and I summon Steel Scorpion (250/300) !"

A scorpion-like machine suddenly burrowed out from underground.

"I'll add on, I activate Machine Duplication! I get two more scorpions!" Kaede shouted.

Two more machines appeared from underground.

"Not bad, but now you're field is full! What'll you do?" Haruhi asked with a tone of superiority, along with a bit of nervousness.

Kaede looked at Haruhi, and a twisted smile appeared on her face, "Let me show you… I Overlay my three Steel Scorpions!"

The sky grew a familiar type of dark, clouds rolling in.

"The Overlay Network is opened, the galaxy bows to her highness, and she appears! I Exceed Summon…"

In a flash of light, a royally dressed woman with a white complexion and long, purple hair appeared.

"Number 83: Galaxy Queen (500/500) !"

"Ugh, not these numbers things again!" Haruhi complained.

"What the hell? Why does Kaede have a Number?" Kyon shouted to no one in particular.

"I am detecting a similar variation of anomaly from the Leviathan Dragon." Yuki answered emotionlessly.

"Hehe, I'm not done, Suzumiya..." Kaede said with a creepy snicker, "Now I activate Tribute to the Doomed, this lets me destroy one of your monsters, and I choose Silent Psychic Wizard!"

From underground, a massive amount of bandages shot up, wrapping themselves around the wizard, and dragging him underground.

"Gah! Not good!" Haruhi said finically.

"Now my Comso Queen will destroy your Witch!" Kaede shouted with glee.

The Queen opened her hand, and destroyed the witch in one swipe.

Haruhi: 2500

Kaede: 4000

"Uh-oh! But now I get an effect! I remove Esper Girl from my Deck, and I get her next standby phase! Oh and I'll also remove the top card of my deck from play, then I get it when she returns during my standby phase!" Haruhi announced.

"Hehe, doesn't matter, I use Galaxy Queen's ability! By detaching a material monster, none of my monsters can be destroyed!" Kaede laughed, "Now go on!"

"You're starting to creep me out… Anyway, I draw! And now Esper Girl comes to my field, and I get the card she removed!"

A small portal opened up, and Esper Girl popped her cute little head out, and took a quick look around, "Eek! Haruhi, why would you summon me here? I don't wanna get destroyed!" Esper Girl cried.

"Just get out here!" Haruhi shouted.

Esper Girl timidly came out, trembling at Kaede's monsters.

"You've gotta be kidding, you just summoned your partner to get destroyed!" Misaka shouted.

Kaede looked at the trembling Esper Girl, "Are you kidding? You summoned a little girl to battle my monsters? She looks like she's gonna wet herself!"

Haruhi looked at Esper Girl, then got a sick look on her face.

"Well, I'm in trouble now," Haruhi noted, "Now, only Esper Girl's here to protect me."

"Well, it's not my fault I'm so low-level," Esper Girl replied, still trembling.

"Oh well, it's still my turn!" Haruhi shouted, "I play Pot of Greed!"

Drawing two cards, Haruhi looked at them. One was a Monster Reborn, and the other –

"Never seen this card before!" Haruhi noted, "But hey, I'll take any chance I get! I tribute Esper Girl to summon – THIS!"

"Esper Girl – DUEL SHINKA!" Esper Girl bellowed, as she exploded into light… only to be replaced by herself looking older, with more interesting clothing, a cross between her old outfit and a longcoat. Her mace was replaced with a massive sword-chainsaw-thing.

"Esper Magus! (2500/2100)" The new monster shouted.

"Woah, this is awesome!" Haruhi shouted with excitement.

Esper Magnus looked down at herself before doing a little spin, and smiling.

She turned to Haruhi, "Oh, this outfit is so cool! I love this!"

"Wow, looking good!" Haruhi said, giving her monster a thumbs up.

"Too bad it won't help." Kaede shouted, "Your little girl might've grown up, but she's still no match for my queens!"

"You think so?" Haruhi asked causing Kaede to lose her smirk.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked darkly.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Haruhi shouted.

"Now, Magus, attack her Galaxy Queen!" Haruhi commanded.

Esper Magus jumped in front of Galaxy Queen and swung through, shattering Galaxy Queen. But then, said pieces shot back together, recreating her.

Haruhi: 2500

Kaede: 2000

"Ugh," Kaede groaned, "That hurt, but my monsters can't be destroyed by battle!"

"And that's where Esper Magnus' ability kicks in, if Esper Magnus attacks a monster you control, but the monster isn't destroyed, I can select one other monster you control, destroy it, and inflict damage equal to that monster's attack!" Haruhi shouted.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kaede questioned in horror.

"Now, Magus, destroy Comso Queen!" Haruhi commanded.

Esper Magus pushed a button on her weapon, causing the chainsaw to active. She then threw it at Cosmo Queen, causing a massive explosion!

"Gah, there's no way!" Kaede gasped.

When the dust cleared, Cosmo Queen had been destroyed, and the chainsaw blade was lodged in the ground, until Esper Magus removed it.

Haruhi: 2500

Kaede: 0000

"Too bad," Kaede smiled, "I almost thought I was going to win my first!"

"Nobody wins their first," Haruhi replied, "And how'd you manage to even get into this school?"

Kaede shrugged and left.

"Why do I have a feeling she isn't a good guy?" Kyon asked out loud.

**Later than night, at Takato's hideout…**

"Hmm… So that's Haruhi's new ace…" Takato thought out loud.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Izaya asked.

"That new monster of Haruhi's…" Takato answered.

"Well, I just though I'd let you know, the last of the transfer students for this year will be arriving tommorow!" Izaya shouted.

"I don't care." Takato responded.

"But these one's will be special!" Izaya said in a sing-song voice.

"Any further transfer students can go join the SOS Brigade, I don't need any more pawns." Takato deadpanned.

"Well, I'll let you know, there is a vampire, an ice woman, a succubus, a young witch and a half-human, half-vampire!" Izaya said happily again.

"Strange… I didn't expect these students…" Takato grumbled, "Oh well, they can join the SOS Brigade, it doesn't matter how many freaks they get, it won't make a difference. My plan will succeed no matter what. "

"Oh, my! Well then, farewell!" Izaya waved before leaving.

**On the ship approaching Duel Academy…**

An extremely cute girl with long pink hair, green eyes, and a choker collar with a small cross on it was standing on the top of the deck, thinking.

She was thinking out loud, "So, this'll be our new home for a while… I hope the humans here as nice as Tsukune…"

"Moka, you'll catch a cold out there!" A boys voice called from below deck.

"I'm coming, Tsukune!" She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**SZG: This chapter has been mostly by Smitty.**

**Smitty: Well, this was a fine duel! And there are few tricks that Esper Magus didn't use yet! This chapter took a lot of work!**

**Oh, and the last of the "Official" transfer students are to be arriving! Get ready for Tsukune and his supernatural friends from Rosario + Vampire! **

**Despite knowing the terrifying powers held by them, Takato doesn't seem to care! What is he planning? Well, these'll get answered if you keep reading!**


	15. The Plan's Beginning!

Duel Academy Excitement

Redux Edition - Written by SubZeroGreymon and Smittyboy

Chapter 15 – The Plan's Beginning! Duelist Hunters Tournament!

"So, Takato…"

"Yes."

"That's your plan, is that right?"

"Yes."

"And how does it get rid of the Slifers?"

"I cannot tell you all the details, Izaya. But what I can tell you is this; by the day the tournament is over, this school will FINALLY have better Duelists in all the dorms."

* * *

><p>It was another bright day at Duel Academy.<p>

"UGHHHH! I'VE HAD IT!" Haruhi growled, "IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN FOUR MONTHS SINCE ANYTHING HAPPENED!"

"It's only been five days," Kyon deadpanned.

"Well, it FELT like FOUR MONTHS."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Jaden, get that door," Haruhi ordered.

"Sure, why not."

Jaden opened the door. In the entrance, a tall man with a very pointy hair fringe stood.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS!" The man shouted, "I'm giving you tickets to a new tournament!"

"A tournament! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"And no one else find's this… suspicious?" Éclair asked nervously.

"Nope!" Haruhi shouted.

"Now wait a minute fancy hair." Kyon said.

"My hair is very fancy. Stop looking at it!" He shouted.

"Sorry. Now, if this tournament is on this island, why do we need tickets?"

"Good question duelist. You will be told why later. Or you will not. Either way, you will get a menacing letter."

"… Why would it be menacing? You suck at your job." Kyon deadpanned.

"My job is to deliver things and have pointy hair!"

The door was shut on him.

"SOS Brigade, We are attending this tournament," Haruhi replied, "Who knows what might happen?"

"The invite says that if we lose three times in a row, we'll be forced to leave the school," Kyon noted.

"Then we'll just not lose!"

* * *

><p>Takato smirked.<p>

"Now, we'll finally get our chance to be rid of our little Slifer problem," He spoke to himself, "This tournament shall bring an end to the infestation."

Turning to his Shugo Sha, his smirk became a lot bigger and… menacing.

"You all have your assignments," Takato narrowed his eyes, "Shall we begin the purge?"

"YES, TAKATO-SAMA!"

* * *

><p>SubZero: Short for a return, but still great that we came back at all.<p> 


End file.
